Four and Six Four and Tris
by TheDivergentTribute aka TDT
Summary: Tobias and Tris. No war no one is dead its like the perfect world...almost. This has Drama and Fluff. (I know we all love Fluff )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HELLO! I am new here but I do love to write fanfiction! If you like this TELL ME! if not tell me what you don't like and maybe I can fix it. I hope you like it! **

-TRIS' POV-

I wake up in my new apartment Dark gray walls with a desk in a corner of the room, its a small room I have a small bathroom and a closet then there is the main area where my bed a couch and a small TV are.

I roll over to see what time it is, its 4:30 am why am I up so early? I sit up fast remembering that today I start my new job. We had 2 week of freedom to explorer and make new friend outside out initiate groups. But today I start my new job as an initiate instructor like Tobias was. We start training today on what to do and how to teach the initiates how to fight.

I get up and wake to my bathroom, I get in the shower and turn the water on as hot as I can get it. I don't know why but it feel good even though it burns my back.

When I get out I put on my favorite black skinny jeans and a V-neck lighter black shirt. I pull my hair in a high pony tail, and put on a little black eyeliner and mascara.

Its now 5:30 I deiced to walk down to Christians apartment and see if she is awake which I highly doubt. When I get to the door I knock and no one answers the door I knock again still no answer so I walk away.

By the time I realize where I am I am already knocking on his door. Tobias opens the door in his boxers. I blush and look away.

"Hey Tris what are you doing her so early?" He ask.

"I couldn't sleep so I got ready to went to see Christina but she wouldn't answer so I just left and walked till I got here." I say looking at my feet, my shoes and black boots but they are getting old now I got them a week after I first came to Dauntless so I need to get a new pair the leather is pealing and you can see my pinkie toe.

"Well no duh she didn't answer its like 6:00 AM." He laughs a little and step aside to let me in.

I walk in his room, his room is bigger than mine he has a little living room and then a bedroom a bathroom and two closets. His room is pretty clean for a guy. Just some clothes and a little trash on the floor.

I walk over to his couch and plop myself down so I am laying with my head on the arm rest. He walks over picks up my feet and sit down so my feet are on his lap.

"Talk...to me." He says while yawning.

"There is nothing really to talk about I don't know why I am so nervous about learning how to train initiates. it should be easy right?" I say

"Well its not hard it really easy, but I mean if you are having to deal with Eric then its going to be a little hard," He pauses and then continues "I mean at first for me it was easy even with Eric but then I kept thinking he knew how I felt about...you." He says in a small smile.

I can't help by blush and grab his hand and look in his eyes; they are blue a dark blue I can see they way his eyes light up when we touch, it makes me blush even more.

He moves my feet from his lap and fits his body next to mine I turn to my side so we are facing each other only 6 inches of space between our faces but our bodies are touching. He leans in an kisses me lightly on the neck and then my jaw up to my lips. I close my eyes and put my arm around his neck and pull his head closer to mine and kiss him a little hard then he had kissed me.

I think I feel asleep because I wake up on his bed and is laying next to me asleep I get up and put my shoes back on a kiss him and walk out the door and head to work.

**HEY I hope you like it so far I will keep going if you guys want me to. PM me what you think or just review it I don't care just tell me what you think! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Divergent story this be just another fanfic :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OH MY GOD! may see small for some of you but I am new here and I got like 9 people fallowing my story and 4 reviews within the first like 9-10 hours. Went I used to make them I would get like one view and nothing else! AH I love you guys! **

-TRIS' POV-

When I get to work I see a women standing in the training room, "Hi are you Jackie?" I ask, I try not to sound like a lost kid but I couldn't help it that is was being nervous does to me...makes me sound like a kid.

"You're Tris?" Jackie says looking at me like I am a child.

"Yeah I am. Is there a problem? " I say more mean then I should have, but I couldn't help it she was looking at me like I was a child and I couldn't handle being Dauntless. I hate when people look at me like that.

"Uh no I just didn't think that someone as sma- someone like you would want to train initiates." She says, like I surprised her. I can't help it I am not nice when I don't want to me.

"Yeah well I do so lets get started." I say, I know I seem like a bitch, but she shouldn't have looked at me like I was a child.

"Right okay over here this is what we are planing on doing this year." She walks over to a table with some papers on. I fallow her over to the table and look at the papers.

-TOBIAS' POV-

When I got up Tris was gone and it was 10:45 Am I was late for work; Christina is going to kill me. Or try to. Christina picked to work with me in the control room I am training her today.

When I get to the control room she's not there so I just get to work and wait for her. I was there alone for a whole hour and she still didn't come.

"Hey, Sorry I am late I over slept" Christina says coming in and slamming the door behind her.  
"Yeah well you should try to set your alarm clock those thing help you get up in the morning." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it I won't be late again promise." she says taking a seat in the chair next to me.

I train her for 2 and a half hours, by that time we can go down for lunch break.

"Okay Lunch time you can stay up here if you brought something or you can go down and get some lunch." I say walking towards the door.

"Oh that was fast okay I will be right down. are you and Tris having lunch together?"

"I think so you wanna join us?" I ask

"Sure!" she says excitedly.

We both walk down and wait near the training room where Tris is still talking with Jackie; she see's me and Christina waiting and walks to the door.

"Hey meet me at our table I'll be there in five." she says holding up her hand, and closes the door.

-TRIS' POV-

When I get back to Jackie she is looking at me confused.

"Who was that with Four? and why was he here?" She ask sternly

"That was my friend Christina she is working with To- Four in the control room. and Four was here to get me for lunch I said I would meet him in five, if you don't mind." I say, Why does she care who that was with him and why he was here?

"Oh yeah no that is fine you can leave right now if you'd like." She replies looking less confused.

"Thanks" I say walking out the door to try to catch up with Tobias and Christina.

When I get to our table Tobias has already gotten me some lunch. I sit down next to him and kiss him on the cheek.

He turns his head so he is facing me and kisses me on the lips. Christina looks at us in disgust

"Can you please not do that hear I am trying to eat and you are making me want to throw up." She says looking sick.

"Not do what? this-" Tobias says kissing me passionately. I can't help but start laughing just as he pulls away because Christina pick up her tray and walks to the other side of the table far enough away from us and starts to glare at Tobias.

Will comes and sits next to Christina and convinces her to scoot back over near Tobias and I. Zeke and Uriah sit next to Tobias and I. Zeke on Tobias side and Uriah on my side.

"Hey Tris how as first day on the job?" Uriah ask with some fries hanging out of his mouth.

"Fine." I say, "Hey Christina how was working with Four?" I ask turning the subject away from me.

"Well she got there an hour and a half late. I mean I got there a half hour late but she was an hour and a half." Tobias says looking smug at Christina.

"Yeah shut up_ Four." _She is glaring at him again. "It was fine I guess boring-er than hell. How can you stand being with him Tris he is_ sooo_ Boring." she says dragging on the so_. _

After lunch Tobias walked me back to the training room holding hand the whole way. When we go to the door he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"I'll see you tonight after work okay? I get off at 6:00" he says hugging me.

"Okay, I get off at 4:30 so I guess I will wait for you in your apartment." I say

"Sounds like a plan see you then Tris." He kisses me good bye again but not a small kiss a kiss that makes me feel like we are never going to see each other again; I know we are because he does that every time we are separated for more than two hours.

I hug him good bye and walk in the room and watch him walk away with Christina a few feet behind him.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think what you think I should add. I will add more fluff in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer- So ya all know I don't own the Divergent story...Wish I could write that good though ha. ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow you guys are just amazing! Just going to say you made my week I joined a few nights ago posted the 1st chapter and now I am on the 3rd I did not know that I would be able to get past the 2nd :) Thank you!

-TRIS' POV-

After I got off training I started to walk to Tobias apartment, as I was walking I saw Peter leaning up against Tobias apartment door. I didn't want to fight with Peter not today so I turn and start to walk away, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Stiff." I know its Peter no one else calls me 'Stiff' but Peter and Eric. I turn around a face him.

"What do you want Peter." I say my voice stern.

"I was looking for Four, Eric needs him, so when you see him tell him that Eric is looking for him. And you. He needs to see you both." He says and walks away.

I shudder, why does Eric need me and Tobias? I have my guard up in case Peter decides to pay me another visit. I make to to Tobias apartment and unlock the door with the key Tobias gave me for when ever I want to come over even if he's not there.

I go inside, he won't be here for another hour so I clean his apartment, its not to messy so I just pick up the laundry and throw away the trash. By the time I am done I have a half hour before he gets here, I lay in his bed a take a nap.

-Tobias' POV-

When I finally get off work I say bye to Christina and walk back yo my apartment where Tris should be. I feel bad for her having to wait there for and hour or two alone.

When I get to the door I don't need to unlock it so Tris must be in there; she has a habit of not locking the door even though I tell he to lock it. I walk inside and see she cleaned up, she must have been board she never cleans. I look over the room and find her on my bad fast asleep, I don't want to wake her up she looks so peaceful; so I just kick off my shoes and lay down next to her. I kiss her on the head and put my arm around her waist and doze off to sleep.

I wake up to Tris saying my name.

"Tobias hey Tobias why didn't you wake me up?" She says I can't tell if she is mad or just curious.  
"I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you, and I wanted to lay down with you." I say with a small smile.

She lays with her elbow propping up her head so she if facing me. I prop my elbow up so its holding my head the same way she is, I lean in a kiss her softly on the lips. She smiles and kisses me back but end up throwing me off balance so I am now in my back and she is lying on me still kissing me. I run my fingers down her back and stop at the small of her back pressing her close to me.

I turn over and now I am on top of her still kissing her. Tris run her hands down to the edge of my shirt and slips her hand under it so her is not touching my bare back. I pull away and take off my shirt and throw on the ground and kiss her on the neck and make my way up to her ear and her jaw then to her lips. She pushes me off smiling and sits up.

"I am hungry. Lets go get some food." She says slipping her legs of the bed to get up.

"Okay," I say and grab her wrist and pull close to me and kiss her again "Lets go get some food." I say in a low voice.

Tris laughs a little and pulls away from me to put her boots on, she need to get some new ones I can she her pinkie toe coming out the side of one boot.

"I know I know I need to get new boots I am going to do that after we eat." She says, I guess she could tell my the look on my face, I didn't even realize that I was smiling and yet look at them strangely.

"Okay I will come. Today its going to be me and you and no one else." I say grabbing her hand.

"Oh, I forgot. I don't think so. Peter came up to me and said Eric wants to see us. He didn't say why." She says, I can tell she doesn't like the idea of Eric needing both of us or even just one of us.

-Tris' POV-

I know Tobias doesn't want to see Eric as much I as I do and if he wasn't a Dauntless leader we would just blow him off but we can't. I feel bad for him he had to work with Christina all day which can be pretty stressful. We walk to the day and he locks it behind him. We start down the hallow but I stop him, I put my arms around his neck. "You know after we eat we can just put off seeing Eric till tomorrow." I say and press my lips to his.

"Sounds pretty good to me, but we might as well get it over with so then we can have all tomorrow for our selves." He says and pins me against the wall and kisses me back. While we are kissing I hear a familiar voice.

"GET A ROOM!" She yells. The only person I know that sounds like that. Christina.

I pull away from Tobias and slip my hand into his. Christina is with Will she is on his back. "Okay can we use your room?" I joke to her.

"In your dreams," she says, "Hey get on Fours back and we'll race you." She says in a daring voice.

"Okay loser buy us lunch tomorrow." I say back to her. Tobias bend down so I can hop on his back and when I do Will walks up next to us and get ready to run.

"READY," a pause, "SET!" another pause "GO!" I yell and we take off.

Will and Christina are way behind us, by the time they get to us I am already off Tobias back waiting for them.

"That's...Not...Fair." Will says taking a breath in between words.  
"How's that? You can cheat on a simple race." Tobias says back with a smug look on his face.  
"Tris weighs like what 100 pound barely." Will says and Christina nod in agreement.

"Not true I weight 115 maybe even 120" I say back with a smile on my face.

"Fine then if Four beats us back to his apartment then I will pay for lunch tomorrow but if not then we pay for our selves" He says, "But here is the catch, I take Tris and you take Christina."

"Deal." I say before Tobias can protest. "But lets do it now and then we will just walk back here." I say

"Fine lets go hop on Tris." Will says and I hop on his back and we get ready to run. Tobias and Christina look awkwardly at each other, and Christina just shrugs and so Tobias just bends down and she gets on his back.

"READY!"... "SET!"... "GO!" I yell and we take off running. Tobias I a faster runner than Will is because he beat us by a 2 yards.

"Ha I win again lunch is on you man." Tobias says and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"That's my man." I say and kiss him.

"Don't worry Four has been in shape longer than you have Will so he can carry people easier." Christina says trying to cheer Will up. It doesn't really work so she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"lets go get some food please." I say and me and Tobias take off walking hand in hand.

After we eat we start to walk out but Eric and Peter stop us.

**HEY Hope you liked this chapter! Was that enough Fluff for you guys? Tell me what you want more of and well just review okay? THANK YOU ALL. By the way I just have to say I am also a Hunger Games fan (It was my first Fandom) and well I go THG explorer and I just found out that I won the new Catching Fire MockingJay pin! AHH! I love you all! this week is going to be amazing because of all of you! -Kim** **(Ha I used my real name ;) )**

**DISCLAIMER!- Yeah I know and you know I don't own Divergent I am just making a fanfic :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I am so happy you guys like my fanfic! like I am so happy! But there is one thing I have a lot of people reading but only few leave reviews I need reviews! Tell me what you like and don't like and what I should add! Thank you all! **

-Tris' POV-

Eric and Peter walked us to Eric office without saying why they needed us.

I was shaking and I don't know why, I just hoped no one could notice; I don't want to look weak. But Tobias Noticed, of course he did he notice everything about me. That is why I love him he can tell when I am sad scared or mad, he notice everything about me.

When we got to Eric's office Eric gestured for Tobias and I to take a seat.

"No we would rather stand." Tobias says sternly

"No I think you will sit NOW!" Eric says yelling when he says 'Now'. So I take a seat but Tobias doesn't.

"I said I would rather stand and I mean it." Tobias says sounding angry; of course he is I am too, why are we even here?

Eric is already fed up with Tobias and him and Peter grab him and pin him in the chair and tie is hand down to the arms or the chair. And they start to punch his face and kick him

'STOP! Leave him alone. Just tell us what you want!" I yell and get up to stop them but Eric grabs me and shoves me in my chair and ties me up to.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Peter says smirking at me. God I hate him, I hate them both.

"What I want dear Tris is to know which one of you is Divergent." Eric says. I don't even flinch and neither does Tobias we know if we do they will know that it is one of us.

"Wait is this what that is about? an old tale about Divergent people. that is something you tell your kids for a bedtime story." Tobias says convincingly.

"Stop playing games Four I know its one of you. Or both of you." Eric says looking from Tobias to me.

"Okay wait what is Divergent? I am totally confused? If this is about a bedtime story you're afraid of then why are we here?" I say to Eric looking confused the best I can.

"This is no bedtime story! and the both of you know it!" Eric yells. Peter looks confused on what it going on. Maybe he thinks it a story too.

"Wait what is Divergent Eric you never told me?" Peter says. Eric turns to him glaring

"I will tell you later, but right now I want you to shut up and help me!" Eric say to Peter.

"No. I want to know why. If I am going to beat some one up I want a reason." Peter is stubborn and right now I am glad he is. Eric turns to Peter and starts to explain a little. his back is turned on us so I reach over to untie Tobias arm. I reach as far as I can but I don't read I need to move my chair a little over; but that's going to be hard without Eric noticing.

I try anyway I move my chair to the left and much as I can and surprisingly it moves without making a sound. I reach over and untie his arm. Tobias unties his other arm and kicks Eric to the floor hard. I takes Peter a moment to realize what is happening but its to late Tobias punch Peter so hard he falls to the floor unconscious. He kicks Eric in the side then in the face he set Eric in the chair and ties him up.

Then Tobias come over to me and unties my wrist, he grabs my hand and we run out of the room towards my apartment.

When we get there I tell Tobias to lay down and I would get some ice for his head and clean the blood off his face.

- Tobias' POV-

When Tris leaves to get some ice I get up and clean my face from all the blood. There is a fair-sized cut near my lip and my nose is bleeding. I know I am going to have a black eye I can already see it forming. After I'm done I go back to Tris' bed and lay down

I stay just lay there for about five minutes I feel my eyes getting heavy and before I know it I am asleep.

When I wake Tris has an ice pack to my head and is stroking my hair with her free hand.

"Hey how long was I sleeping?" I say.

"I don't know I just got here. I see you cleaned you face, I could have done that." She says with a small smile.

"Oh yeah I didn't want to get your bed all bloody." I say and reach my hand to her face, she leans down and plants a kiss right on my forehead. I grab her face and pull it down to mine and kiss her lips. she pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"You get some sleep we can do this later." She says taking the ice pack from my head and puts it on her night stand.

"You to, come here." I say patting the other side of the bed. She smiles weakly and walks over to the other side of the bed and slides under the covers. I turn to face her and put my arm around her waist, and pull her closer to me.

"I love you Tris." I whisper loud enough so only she can hear, even though it's just us."

"I love you Tobias." She whispers back. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes to sleep.

**I gave you guys a little fluff at the end but I mean if you want more I can make that happen just tell me! REVIEW! I hope you all liked this. sorry if it's too short... anyways um REVIEW I depend on those I wont write more unless I get reviews! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Divergent Story. BUT do own this fanfic ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all! I now have 23 wonderful people fallowing the story! but only 11 reviews I think we can do better that that guys ;) Thank you all again so much I am so glad you like my story! **

-Tobias' POV-

I wake up sore and not wanting to move, not just because I was sore but also because I didn't want to wake Tris up; she looked so peaceful sleeping, with her head on my chest. It was almost 6:30 PM I needed to wake up Tris so I started to play with her hair slowly, she started to wake up and then she bolted up.

"W-what happen!?" She says, looking around the room.

"Nothing its 6:30 we should go down and get some food." I say. Tris just gets off the bed and pulls on some shoes and walks over to the door.

"Well aren't you coming?" She ask.

"Yeah I am," I say pulling on my shoes, and walk over to the door; She opens the door and I close again and lean down and kiss her lips

"I'm glad they didn't hurt you." I said pulling a way just long enough to say that. She smiles and kisses me back putting her hand around my neck. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me, I lean her up against the door. Just as I did that there was a knock on the door, I put Tris down and look at her with a sad face.

"Hey Tris you in there?" Its Christina.

"Yeah Four and I are just coming down for some dinner." she says when she opens the door.

"Yeah sure you were." Christina says with a smile. I look at the she is smiling at Tris' hair is a little messy from when we were kissing. I reach over and smooth it down and her checks turn red now knowing why Christina was smiling.

"Oh my god what happen to you Four?" Christina says look at my face.

"Nothing just Eric and Peter," Tris says before I could make up a lie about what happen, "I'll tell you about to on the way to dinner."Christina is Tris' best friend of course she wouldn't not tell her.

-Tris POV-

Of course I am going to tell Christina she should know but I am not going to tell her about the one or both of us being Divergent.

When we reach the Dinning hall Christina knows what Eric and Peter did to us.

"God but an ass hole. Peter is always some how involved when ever something happens to you Tris. Did you notice that?" She says, and she is right he is always involved.

"Your right maybe he just like to try to kill me." I say.

Tobias just stands there not doing anything I feel bad for him he got the worst of it and we are making it sound like I got the worst of it. So I grabs his hand and kiss his check, "Four saved us though I could take on Eric and Peter." I say smiling at him.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could take on Eric." Christina says looking surprised.

"Well Four ranked first in his initiation. Eric got second." I say, Christina looked a little confused,

"Why didn't you pick to be Dauntless leader Four?" Christina says.

"I didn't want to be." Tobias says as if saying end of conversation.

We all walk in the dinning hall and get our dinner, Will, Uriah, and Zeke are already eating. Christina sits in between Will and Uriah, and Tobias sits next to Zeke and I sit next to Tobias.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tobias walks me back to my apartment holding my hand. When we reach my door I unlock it and walk in side.

"Hey I will be right back just meet me at your apartment." I say.

"Okay I'll be waiting." He says and kisses me, and walks down to his room. I close my door and get some clothes, to stay the night at Tobias apartment. When I get my clothes I put the in a black bag the one I use when I stay the night at Christina's.

I start down to his apartment when I see Christina and Will coming my way.

"Hey Tris you wanna stay the night at my apartment?" Christina says.

"No thanks I am going to stay with Four tonight." I say starting to walk again.

"Oh really, is that so," She says and winks at me.

"Ha ha. I will stay at your place tomorrow we can make a night of it." I say back to her. She waves her hand to say bye and walks on with Will.

When I reach Tobias apartment its locked so I reach for my key and unlock it.

"Hello?" I say opening the door.

"Over here on the couch." I hear Tobias shout over to me. I go inside and close the door. "Lock the door please." Tobias says.

I lock the door and find my way to the couch, I have to be careful its dark he turned out the light so he could watch TV. When I reach the couch I sit next to him and he pulls me closer I lean my head on his shoulder; I don't pay attention to what we are watching I just slowly drift off to sleep.

-Tobias' POV-

After I turn off the TV its 11:00 PM. I carry Tris to my bed a lay her down on one side I take off her black boots and put the covers over her. I take of my boots and shirt and slide in next to her. I say there with her in my arms for who knows how long and we fall asleep together, Tris with her head on my chest and me with my arm around her keeping her close.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I won't know if you don't REVIEW IT! so I am asking and pleading PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say it makes my day! and personally I didn't have a good one. My Aunt and sister told me they don't like how I am (All my Fandom and reading and such) They want me to be girly...BUT THEY AIN'T CHANGING WHO I AM ONLY I CAN DO THAT...sorry about that...um anyways just please Review and you guys are awesome! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Divergent or the characters or anything from it...except I did buy Insurgent hard back and it came with tattoos and a poster so I guess that is awesome huh? ha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have been getting AMAZING feedback Keep it up guys I got like 15 Emails today some Reviews and some new followers! YAY. **

**Everyone wants more fluff, you guys want that EVERY chapter even after I add fluff haha, you guys are funny! xD **

*1 Week later*

-Tris' POV-

Its been a while since I slept in my apartment alone for the past week I have been either with Tobias or Christina. But tonight I am going to sleep alone, I almost forgot what it feels like to be all alone.

After Dinner Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, me and Some others all go to the training room to shot guns, shot bow and arrows, and throw knives. I left Tobias to shot with Zeke and some of his friends while I stay with Christina, Will, and Uriah, and some over the others. it was more of those of us who just got in Dauntless this past year, and those who have been in Dauntless for more than a year. We are all good hitting the target exactly where we want it to.

"Hey Zeke did you just miss from 5 feet away? Wow that is sad!" Uriah yells over to Zeke who isn't even 5 feet away more of 10 feet and he didn't miss.

"You wanna challenge bro? " Zeke says with a hint of a smile, and walks over to Uriah.

"Bring it on." Uriah looks so confident, like he knows that Zeke will lose.

"Okay first to hit the Target 3 times in the middle from 15 feet away wins and gets to have barging rights and Tris Throws knives at the loser." Zeke says looking Uriah right in the eyes.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Why Am I throwing knives at the losers head.? " I say, Why am I do they really think I am going to miss?

"Because Uriah is always saying how he can throw better than anyone in Dauntless, and since you ranked first on your initiate class I pick you." Zeke says, it seems reasonable I wont hurt him I am a good aim.

"Fine with me I guess." I say, Uriah shakes his head as if to say yes and him and Zeke shake hands. They both walk 15 feet away from the targets and everyone stands around watching.

First to get a knife in the middle is Zeke, but Uriah comes right after him, No one says a word its pretty intense. we are all just waiting to see who get their third knife.

After a few misses Uriah finally gets his third knife in. "Boom beat the brother I am the winner!"

"Don't flatter yourself brother look." Zeke says pointing at the target. They had both thrown their last knife at the same time and they both got it in.

"Looks like I am throwing knives at both you heads." I say with a smirk.

"I mean we could do that both lose and win or we could just both agree that we are the same." Zeke says and Uriah nods.

"Nope I vote Tris' way do you guys not trust Tris to throw knives at you?" Tobias steps in smiling, Zeke and Uriah look at each other.

"Yeah if you both are so bad ass let Tris throw knives at you." now Christina, I didn't know they wanted me to throw knives at them so bad.

"Fine. Tris can throw knives at us." Zeke says walking over to a target. "Hell no I am not letting her do that, sorry I don't trust you Tris." Uriah says not moving.

"Wow, I never knew Uriah to be afraid of and ex-Abnegation. that is sad." Christina has a way of putting words. Uriah rolls his eyes and walks to the target. I walk over and Grab six knives three for each of them.

I throw one at Zeke and it goes 2 inches away from his neck, and he doesn't flinch. The next one I throw at Uriah and it goes trough his hair and sticks about 1 inch away from scraping his head. "God Tris to ruin my hair." Uriah says wiping some sweat from his head.

I take the next knife and throw it at Uriah's neck 3 inches away, he doesn't flinch, but he has his eyes closed. "Open you eyes stop being such a pansycake!" Christina yells to him and his eye shoot right open.

Zeke is still standing there laughing at his brother, I decide to make to even and give Zeke a scare, I act like I am about to throw another at Uriah and Throw it at Zeke instead and it hits right near his arm. "Holy shit stiff!" He yells "Try not to kill me will you?" I am not a '_Stiff _' anymore I am Dauntless, he Zeke just pissed me off. I take the last knife for Zeke and Throw it at his other arm and with time it skims his skin and he starts to bleed; He looks at me like he is going to kill me, I grab another knife as he come over to me.

"I am not a Stiff so don't call me that!" I yell to him. "Yeah I can tell look what you did to my arm did you mean to do that?'" He says

"Of course I did it's not like I missed." I say sternly and turn to throw the last knife at Uriah and it skims his ear.

"There now you both are bleeding." I say and walk off. Calling me Stiff is a big mistake.

I walk out of the Training room and when I look back everyone is following me, I see Tobias push a few people aside to catch up to me.

"Nice throwing Tris." He says and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah it was fine." I am not in the mood for a congratulation.

"Hey guys I will see ya all tomorrow." Tobias says waving everyone away. "You know your not a Stiff right? You're far from it, your Dauntless." He says looking down into my eyes, I smile weakly.

"I know I just don't like the nickname." I say looking in his eyes too. He leans down a kisses my lips softly, I put my arm around his neck and kiss him harder.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I giggle a little and grab his hand and walk him to my room; I don't want to sleep alone tonight I want him with me.

- Tobias' POV-

Tris is walking to her room dragging me behind her, all I want to do it grab her and kiss her feel her close to me I can't wait to get to her room. I stop and pull her close to me and kiss her. She giggles a little and kisses me back, these aren't just soft small kisses, none of ours are they always feel different some make you feel like you are going to melt and some like you are about to burst into flames.

Tris runs her finger through my hair kissing me passionately, I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. We are like this for when seems like only forever, when Tris starts to pull away, I pick her up so she is facing me her legs around my waist, our foreheads touch and she smiles a little and kisses me. I smile back at her a kiss her, and start to walk watching where I am going after every other kiss.

When we finally reach her door I put her down and she fumbles in her pocket for her keys, and unlocks the door. We go inside and I grab her and pull her close again and kiss her, the door is still open but I reach over with my foot and kick it shut.

We fall on to the bed still kissing pulling away only for air. Tris runs her hand down my back to the hem of my shirt, I grab it and pull it over and toss it to the floor.

-Tris' POV-

Tobias takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. I run my hands up his back finding each of his tattoos; Tobias puts his hand on my hips, my shirt is pulled up a little past my navel, I want to pull it down I don't like showing that much skin., He slides his hands up to my waist his hands are cold against my bare skin, but I don't mind. He moves his hand closer to my chest and moves my shirt a little upper as if asking to take it off. I am not so comfortable with it but I let him anyway. I pull it over my head and toss it on the floor. I can tell he is smiling through our kisses, he start to make his way down and kisses my jaw then my neck. He makes his way down and kisses the three birds on my collarbone.

Tobias comes back to my lips and whispers in my ear. "I love you Tris nothing is going to change that." he says and pulls away to look me in the eyes. "And I love you nothing and no one will ever come between us." I say looking in his eyes. He looks down and the back up at me and smiles. "You look pretty good Tris, you shouldn't cover up in front of me." He says still smiling, I blush and giggle a little.

"I am always around you though, so am I supposed to go walk around like this?" I say with a smile

"Well, no just when it me and you all alone." he says sounding worried. I laugh at him and push him away to the other side of the bed; and get on top of him. "Okay, maybe sometimes." I say and lean down and kiss him. I roll of of him and fall into the covers, and turn around to face him, we lay there just looking at each other and my eyes start to get heavy, he pulls he closer to him and I fall asleep in his arms.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter if not tell me by REVIEWING or PMing me and is you did then um tell me by REVIEWING or PMing me so either way REVIEW or PM. You can also tell me what you want me to add an such by um can you guess what I am about say REVIEWING! haha.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent...but I did just uby the TMI Morgenstern ring so yeah ha**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and I had some ideas on some other stories if you haven't seen them check em out! :) Thank you all for the awesome Reviews I only got like 2 or 3 on Chapter 6 so this is just a fill in chapter so its gonna be short. **

-Tris POV-

Sometimes what I wake up I feel like I am at home in my Abnegation house with my parents and my brother. But when I see where I am I realizes I am not there. I am far away without any family. The closest thing to home I have is Tobias. He was from Abnegation just like me.

I have been going to work every day this week even on the weekends the initiates are coming soon within the next month I am now and soon I will have been a Dauntless member for a whole year. A whole year has gone by and it feels longer more like fiver years. I haven't seen my mother since visiting day, and my father since the Choosing Ceremony. Almost a year ago. I won't say it aloud but I do miss them. I know factions before blood, but you can't just forget the people who first loved you, took care of you, and was there for you. You just don't forget that.

Today I plan to go to work and not think about home. Why was I missing home so much? It has never been this bad until now.

I wake up and lay in bed for a while not wanting to move. When I finally need to get up I get in the shower and rinse off the sweat from yesterday, I put on some Jeans and a black T-shirt, and some eyeliner and mascara, I throw my hair up in a pony tail and walk to the training room.

When I get to work Jackie tells me that I don't have to work today I can have the day off since I haven't had one in a week. So I go to the control room with Tobias and Cristina.

"Hey guys looks like I have the day off." I say to them and close the door behind me.

"Sweet! let's go shopping on my lunch break." Christina says excited.

"Or not. You have to get right back here. remember you said that if you could have a longer lunch last week I could have one this week. So I get to be with Tris today." Tobias says smirking at Christina, Christina glares at him.

"Oh yeah. Darn, sorry Tris maybe tonight. She says looking upset. I don't really want to go shopping so I am glad that Tobias gets a longer lunch.

"Okay well I guess I will leave to your work and um go walk about maybe stop in the tattoo parlor and talk to Tori." I say opening the door.

"Bye Tris see ya soon." Tobias says and get up and kisses me goodbye.

"Bye Tris." Christina waves and I close the door.

I walk down to see Tori she can talk while she works. I think I hate having a day off when everyone else is working.

When I find my way to the tattoo parlor Tori isn't working today so I walk around trying to find her.

I walk for about 30 minutes until I see something. Or some one who catches my eye.

My Brother, Celeb is in the Dauntless compound.

**CLIFFHANGER! haha Filler chapter so it short kinda. I hope you liked it Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you are just saying it was good I love all your comments! and suggestions! SO REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. am I am sad about it...kinda. But do you wanna know what is more sad. The Fault In Our Stars By John Green.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry i haven't posted in almost a week I have been busy with school, and I haven't been getting reviews so I just kinda forget. I need Review to remember that you all care! So you should all give reviews. But There is the new book that came out this month call Fangirl NOT KIDDING! I just got it today and I can't wait to read it! :) Its called 'Fangirl' By 'Rainbow Rowell' :) sorry such a long A/N :) anyways enjoy! **

-Tris POV-

"Celeb? What are you doing here?" I say confused.

"I came to see you. I just haven't seen you since the Choosing Ceremony." He says acting like I should know why he is here.

"Oh right. How have you been?" I say thinking back when I saw him everyday in grey. But now I see him in Erudite blue.

"I have been well. Learning a lot of interesting stuff. And you?" He is acting stiff. (No pun intended) Like he can only tell me so much.

"Oh good. I have been amazing, you know just living and well-being Dauntless." I say loosely. "Do you wanna go to my apartment, and sit down?" I say pointing in the direction of my apartment.

I have to remember that Tobias and I are having lunch together and he has a longer lunch. I guess its good he does he can meet Celeb.

"Okay. Sure. Lead the way." He says putting his hand out gesturing for me to go first.

We walk to my apartment and when we get there I fumble for my key in my pocket. When I get it out I go to unlock the door but it's already unlocked. Must have forgotten to lock it.

"You know you should lock this, with all those careless Dauntless." he says

"Yeah I know I must have forgotten this morning." I know I locked it but I could have forgotten easy mistake.

We go in my apartment and its kind of messy some of my clothes and a couple of Tobias shirts and sweat shirts on the floor. A little trash.

"Small. and messy." Celeb says.

"Yeah I um. was gonna clean it." I say, I am acting like he is still my older brother (well I mean he is but Factions before blood right.) and I have to be careful what I say or he will snap at me like he use to.

"No worries just pointing it out," He says looking at the mess on the floor and picks up on of Tobias shirts. "Whose is this?"

Be brave Tris he can't get mad at me I am Dauntless tell him the truth. But I didn't get Candor. But he is going to meet Tobias in about 20 minutes. "Its Fours. He's my boyfriend." I say as calm as I can. Which was pretty calm for how nervous I am.

"Tris really? You should know better than to have a boy sleep at your apartment. What do you not get about waiting for marriage?" He is mad I know he is I can tell it in his voice.

"Well 1. Factions before blood its none of your business! and 2. How do you know I had sex I didn't okay I am waiting for when I get married god you are so stiff." I say without realizing.

"Stiff. Really? You were also from Abnegation if I do recall." He says standing like he is all that and a side of fries.

"Yeah I _WAS._ And you know what I think that being Abnegation has made me a better Dauntless." I say I am getting mad now I need to calm down there is no reason for me to get mad at him he is just being Erudite. "Do you wanna go get some lunch Four is meeting me. Lets go." I say and walk out of the room

-PAGE BREAK-

-Tobias POV-

I wait for Tris at the entrance to the cafeteria. When I see her coming with another guy. Who is that?

"Hey Four this is my brother Celeb he is visiting me today." She says when she reaches me. Tris stands her tiptoes and kisses my lip lightly. and whispers in my ear. "Just letting you know he already doesn't like you. He saw you shirt on my floor and freaked out." She says and backs a way a little.

"Celeb, Four, Four, Celeb." Tris says. I extend my hand to shake his and looks confused but grabs it anyway. "Hey Four where is Christina?" She says this must be as awkward for her as it is for me.

"She is going to wait till I get back. The two who were gonna take over for us never showed up. So we have to take turns for lunch, but I still get the extra hours." I say.

"Oh okay well we can bring her some lunch then so she doesn't have to wait." She says. He Abnegation side is showing, I don't care, I love when it does. I shows me that she still is the small stiff who joined us and knew how deadly the weapons are.

"Sure." I say and lead both of them to the table we always sit at.

"Hey Tris! Oh hey is that your new Erudite boyfriend?" Uriah says looking at Celeb.

"No, This is Tris' brother Celeb he is visiting for the day." I say before Tris can answer.

"Oh I see. I am Uriah nice to meet you." Uriah says and extend his hand, Celeb grabs it and shakes his hand.

Tris is standing off to the side. I grab her hand and we go and get some food. Celeb following close behind, I can tell he is nervous. I would be to if I was from Erudite and now surrounded by Dauntless.

When we get our food we sit down Tris and I sit next to each other and Celeb net to Tris. Uriah, Zeke, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn are all at our table only person missing is Christina.

-Tris POV-

We start to eat when Christina walk up to us with a plate of food.

"Those two I swear they need to learn to come to work on time. I do why can't they! I feel like I want to throw them in the Chasm for shoot them or GAH!" She is furious.

"Hey! Christina this is my brother Celeb." I say switching the subject.

"Hey I forgot you had a bother. Hm I imagined him looking like you. But no he is kinda hot." She says studying his face.

"Thanks Christina. You going for stiffs now?" Will says glaring at her.

"Oh shut up will you. I am still your girl." She says sitting down next to Will.

"Thanks I guess. And Will was it. I am not a Stiff I am from Erudite not Abnegation." Celeb says like a smart ass.

"Oh well my mistake you are just so stiff. you know. and don't worry anybody can tell your from Erudite by the blue you are wearing. But no worries I had to wear that to before I changed Factions." Will says. Celeb looks at him like he is trying to figure him out but then goes back to eating.

When we are done Celeb Tobias, and I walk around the pit for about an hour than Tobias had to go back to work.

"Bye Tris see ya tonight." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye. Yeah see ya tonight." I reply, but grab his hand and stand on my toes to kiss his lips. We stay like this for about 10 seconds and then Tobias pulls away.

"Okay I really have to go. Bye Tris. Bye Celeb nice to meet you." He says and walks off.

"Well he was not what I was expecting. Less Tattoos and piercings." Celeb says.

"Yeah well that is To- Four." I say. I keep wanting to call him Tobias but I can't.

-PAGE BREAK-

An hour Celeb has to leave. I am glad and not glad he has to go. I will miss him but I don't feel like I have to be careful anymore. I walk back to my room and wait for Tobias.

**So there wasn't much fluff because well I NEVER GOT ANY REVIEWS TELLING ME TO ADD SOME. I hope you liked it! BUT YES REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! sorry for caps just want to make sure you see it and REVIEW PLEASE! That is why I don't write more is cuz you guys don't REVIEW enough. I am not gonna write more till I get at 5 reviews. More would be AWESOME but 5 will work. **

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Divergent or anything from it only the magnificent Veronica Roth does. But hey I do have 2 awesome books I need to read called The Mortal Instruments City of Bones and Fangirl! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HEY! I got like 6-7 reviews that is awesome you got over 5! I am glad you all liked the last chapter! no worries I will add fluff in this one. Tell me what you think you can do that by REVIEWING :) Hope you like this! **

-Tris POV-

I wake up at 7:30 AM. Today is the day the new initiates come. I was the only one who needed training because I have never trained the initiates obviously I was one last year. I can't believe its been a year. one year today the last time I saw my dad. I have seen Caleb, and my mom, but not my dad. I do miss him, but I don't cry for him or for anyone in my family anymore, Tobias is all I need.

I lay in bed for 10 more minutes but then get up and take a shower. When I am in the shower I was rinsing out the conditioner when some one knocks on the bathroom door, I am startled who could that be?

"Yes?" I say

"Hey its me just letting you know I am here." It was Tobias, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay I'll be out in a minute." I say. I dried my body with the towel and put on my clothes; I am wearing some black leggings and a black v-neck T-shirt. I put on some foundation just a little I don't need much, then I put on a little black eye shadow and eye liner, then I put on some mascara. And I am ready for my first day of training the initiates.

I walk out of the bathroom, I forgot Tobias was here he was so quite. I found him asleep on my bed.

"Come on I wasn't in there THAT long." I say shoving him a little to wake him up. He wakes up a little then opens his eyes all the way.

'Wha-what did you say?" I says while yawning.

"Never mind." I say. Today for the first time Tobias and I ever worked together. He said he would train the initiates with me in case I need some help. Which at fist I was mad because I thought he thought I was weak and couldn't handle them, but then he said it was a) so he could be closer to me while working. and b) So he can make sure none of the initiates try's to make a move on me. All I could do was laugh, and think why would they do that, Maybe with Christina or Lynn or Marlene, but not me.

Tobias is looking at me with a small smile. "What?" I say smiling back.

"Nothing, just think." He says still smiling at me.

"About what?" I ask.

"You. And how you are so beautiful, and you don't even know it." He says touching my check with his hand. I try not to blush but fail. Tobias cups my face with both of his hands and pulls me down and kisses me lips softly. I smile a little our lips still touching, and kiss him harder. He smiles a little and pulls me down so I am on top of him.

He run his hand up my back and it tickles I let out a giggle and he smiles.

"You're ticklish huh?" he ask, I shake my head no with a smile obviously not convincing, He rolls over and I fall of him and I am laying on my back and he start to tickle me. I scream and laugh betting his hand away but I fail, there is no way to stop him. But I got an idea I get up as fast as I can and wrap my arm around his neck and kiss his lips hard. I pull back and dart toward the bathroom as fast as I can before he can grab me. But I fail again. He jumps off the bed and grabs my waist I let out a small scream and he pulls me into him. I put my hands on his chest and look at him. He is looking down at me his eyes dark blue and they make me feel like I am about to fall or turn into liquid.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him passionately wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair. He has his hands on my waist, he brings them up a little and they are on the small of my back touching my bare skin. I are still kissing and he pick me up and walks over to the bed and fall on to it, Him on me, but not crushing me. I push him over so I am on top of him.

We are still kissing when some one knocks on the door. "Can't you just tell who ever it is your busy or exposed?" Tobias says quietly.

"Nope I don't know who it is and we should go get some breakfast before its to late." I say pushing myself off him and walk over to the door.

"Hey what are you doing today?" Its Christina and she just walked in without me even inviting her in. But she usually does that. She looks over at the bed and see's Tobias laying down looking over at Her and I. "Oh was I interrupting something?" She says.

"N-" I start to say but Tobias cuts in before I finish.

"Yes you did." He says.

"Oh sorry I can um leave and come back later I guess." She says nervously.

"To late." Tobias says with a hint of a smile. I remember Christina telling me Tobias in scary but that was during initiation I don't know if she still thinks that.

"But its fine we have to get breakfast before its to late," I say. "And you answer you question, yes I am bust today. I am training the initiates remember." I say to Christina.

"Oh yeah that's right you are. Is Four still training with you?" Christina says.

"Yes he is." I say and look at the time. its 9:30 AM breakfast is going end soon. I grab my stuff and start to the door. "We need to get going" I say and walk out Christina and Tobias behind me, Tobias runs up next to me and grabs my hand.

Christina tells me that she has to go back to her room to get ready for work. She is taking over the control room with Uriah so Tobias can train with me.

-PAGE BREAK-

-Tobias POV-

After we eat Tris and I walked around the pit just talking waiting till we had to go out side and meet the initiates.

"Do you think there will be and Abnegation transfer?" She ask me.

"I doubt it." I say, which it true the only Abnegation transfers that I know of is Tris and I. We walk in silence towards the door out to the net. When we get there, there is already a crowd of people waiting. I look and see the initiates on the roof some are still jumping off the train.

Tris and I make our way to the front of the crowd where the Trainers are supposed to be, The two Dauntless Born trainers are already there. Lauren and Jackie, they always take turns but this time the leaders said there has to be two trainers.

When I look up at the initiates again I tap Tris on the shoulder and point up to them.

"Look they are getting ready to jump." I say. I can tell by the way they are all just standing around looking at each other.

We stand and wait. I can see some one go to the edge and wait a few seconds looking behind him and he jumps.

-Tris POV-

When the figure jumps I feel like I am the one jumping all over again. The feeling of being free like I am flying. When I realize that my feet are planted on the ground. I look over and see Tobias helping an Erudite boy off the net.

"Whats your name?" He ask the kid.

"Alexander James Kelt." He says in a very Erudite way.

"Well Alex," Tobias says. "We only need your first name not you full name. Here in Dauntless we don't like smart asses. Faction before blood. Forget your old faction okay." Tobias says. He has always hated the Erudite initiates he says they are all such smart asses and think they no more about initiation then you do.

"FIRST JUMPER ALEX." Tobias yells to everyone and they all whoop and pat Alex on the back. After the rest of the initiates jump there is a total of 20. 10 Transfers and 10 Dauntless born. From what I hear there where 23 but two didn't make the train jump and one didn't make the roof jump.

"Welcome to Dauntless initiates." Tobias say. "For those of you who are Dauntless born you will be training with Lauren and Jackie." He says

"What about us who transfer?" Alex speaks up.

"Well if you let me finish I will tell you." Tobias says kind of annoyed already. "Those of you who are transfers will be training with us. This is Tris and I am Four." He says.

"You guys can call me Six not Tris. You can call me six when or IF you pass initiation." I say, I don't want to be called Tris I am not sure why but I just don't. Tobias looks at a little confused but goes back to the initiates.

"Whats with the numbers?" A Candor girl asks us. Before I can respond Tobias says. "Our Fears. I have Four and she has Six. Lowest number of fears in all Dauntless." He says and puts him arm around me. "Now if you want to as more personal question then you should have joined Erudite or stayed in you own faction." Tobias says sternly.

"Okay Dauntless-Born go over there with Lauren and Jackie. The rest of you come with Four and I." I say to the initiates.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I added some Fluff and hey look the initiates are here! :) Tell me what you want me to add. I need some names for the other initiates so GIVE ME SOME! :) and just um REVIEW telling me what you want. I will not write more unless I get 7 or MORE REVIEWS! So you HAVE to Review! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the wonderful Divergent book or the characters only the one and only Veronica Roth does. But I did finishes TMI in less than 24 hours...IT WAS AMAZING! I really hope they aren't Brother and Sister I know they can't be cuz they are the PERFECT ship ;) and so if FourTris and Peeniss and um well all the rest of my fandoms :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh my god chapter 10! I never thought I would get here! Thank you all! I have a book you all HAVE to read. Its called. Fangirl. By Rainbow Rowell. It's so good and so cute and sdgajgfdsjfksd You will love it! anyways there will be fluff in this chapter for you all. :) Also For this chapter and maybe more (If more I will tell you) but I am going to write in 3rd person POV I realized I like writing 3rd person I feel I can add more detail. :) **

**- **3rd Person POV -

Tris woke up the next morning in her own room alone, it wasn't so weird Tobias was probably getting some breakfast before training.

She got out of bed and went on the shower, usually she would take a shower every other day or so but since training started she has had to take one everyday. When she got out she put on some black legging and a longer black shirt next she put on some black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She walked out the bathroom and Tobias was sitting on the couch eating a muffin.

"Morning." She said sitting next to him and grabbing the muffin from his hand.

"Morning yourself. That was my muffin I got you this one."

"I know I wanted the blueberry one not the chocolate." She said smiling at him and taking a bite of the blueberry muffin.

"Okay. So what should we do today of the initiates?"

"I think we should throw knives."

"Alright, sounds good."

- PAGE BREAK -

When they got down to the training room the initiates were still coming in. As Tris and Tobias walked forward they could hear the initiates whispering.

"Today we are going to teach you how to throw knives" Four says, grabbing a knife and throws a knife and it sticks in the middle, then he throws the next two and they both stick in the middle.

"Now everyone get 3 knives and practice throwing them." Tris says " I will help five of you and Four will help the other five."

"Well I know I want Six to help me." A Erudite boy says and winks at Tris.

"Is that so." Tobias says, "Because last I Checked we were the instructors, not you."

Tris rollers her eyes and pick 2 Girls from Erudite 1 boy from Amity and a boy and girl from Candor. Tobias has 3 Erudite boy (Including the one who wanted Tris.) an Amity Girl and a Candor boy.

They teach them how to throw the knives and how to hold them, they did this till lunch.

As the initiates were leaving a few of them were whispering again.

"You wanna go get some lunch?" Tobias says to Tris and grabs her hand while looking in her eyes.

"Sure." She says and stand on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but he moved his face fast enough so she kissed his lips. He chuckled a little and pulled back pulling her out the door for lunch.

- PAGE BREAK -

After lunch the initiates practiced more knife throwing.

"How good are you at knife throwing?" The Amity girl asked Four.

"I am very good."

"Show us." she says to him as if saying 'I don't believe you.'

"Six give me a hand." He said gesturing for her to stand in front of the target; she walks over and stands there while she is standing there she realizes that the last time she stood here her head barely reach the center of the target now her head in perfectly on the target.  
She nods as if to say I am ready.

"I will tell you guys where I am going to hit before I throw the knife." Tobias says to the initiates. "This one is going to hit right above her head." He throws and it hits right where he said it would. "Now this one will hit near her left shoulder." It hits near her left shoulder. "And this last one." He says, "Will stick right there next to her neck, it might even draw some blood depends on if she twitches." He throws the knife and it sticks right next to her neck she could feel the blade touching her neck but no blood. She lets out a smile and pulls the knives out and hand them to Tobias.

"Thought you were going to skim my ear again." she says smiling remembering when he had made her ear bleed.

"No I don't think I would want to do it again remembering the look you gave me."

"Yeah well you know why I gave you that look." She says.  
The initiates look surprised and confused. "Last year when I was an initiates he throw knives at me and hit my ear on purpose." Tris says to the initiates.  
They all looked less confused, but still wondering why he throw them at her.

"Lets get back to training I want you to take turns one at a time throwing one knife at the target f it sticks in the middle you can leave but if not you have to stay until you get it to stick." Four says "Alex you are first."

Tris and Tobias stand against a wall waiting for each of the initiates to finish throwing most of them got it around the second try, the last one to stick it was James, he was the Erudite boy who winked at Tris. Four dismissed him, and he left; Tris and Tobias left hand in hand out the door.

"Are you hungry?" Tris ask Tobias.

"No not really but if you are let's get some food."

"No I am not I just want to be with you tonight." She says looking in his eyes.

"Good cause I want to be with tonight, no one bothering us." He says, they just passed the tattoo parlor headed to Tris' room (It was closer).

Tobias stops her and pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips, she smiles a little and kisses him back a little harder. He puts his arms around her wait their forehead touching; Tris smiles and pulls him to her room.

When they reach her door she grabs her key and unlocks the door. Tobias turns her around before she opens the door and puts his arms around her and kisses her lips, she opens the door and they go inside.

Still kissing they walk inside and Tobias kicks the door shut with his foot. Tris reaches down to the end of his shirt and puts her hand under feeling the warm skin on his back. He pulls away a little and pulls his shirt off throwing it to the floor.

The room was dark they didn't even notice it was, why would they care if it was dark or not. Tobias led Tris to the bed where they feel Tobias on top of Tris. He dropped his hand to her hip and then brought them up to her waist his hands where warm touching her bare skin, She brought her hands down and pull her shirt off dropping it to the floor.

Tobias kissed her neck and made his way down to her collar-bone, she let out a slight sigh, hoping he didn't hear her; he went back up and kissed lips.  
Tris pushed him to the side and got on top of him running her hands up his chest and kissing him, she started at his lips than his jaw and made her way down to his chest, then she went back up to his lips. He ran his hand up her back playing with her hair; then rolled over on top of her. "I love you Tris." he whispered in her ear. "And I love you." she whispered back. He kissed her passionately, they kissed and kissed only coming up for air. Nothing could separate the nothing could disturb them. Or so they hopped. They heard a knock on the door then some one barged in the room. Christina. "Tris! Wait why is it...Oh um I'll come back." she said closing the door.

Tobias rolled off Tris, and grabbed his shirt slipping it over his head, he tossed Tris her shirt; she caught it and pulled it on. "She always seems to need you when we are together." Tobias said opening the door.

"I know, I know." Tris says and runs to catch up with Christina. "Hey wait up what did you need?" she says yelling for Christina to stop, and she does.

"You know I forgot...Sorry I just barged in the door was unlocked."

"My door is unlocked more than half the time. I forget to lock it."

"Yeah well when you guys are in there doing god knows what lock the door I may never look at you or Four the same; I didn't see much but enough to know what you were doing. Or about to do."

"Oh my god. You know I wouldn't have sex until I'm married I have told you that."

"Well you could have changed you mind. I know I did."

"God I don't really want to know that." Tris says "Look what did you need. And we can forget about this. okay."

"Okay I was just going to tell you that I am not working in the control room till after initiation because I am training the Dauntless born."

"Why are you doing that isn't Jackie and Lauren doing that?"

"Lauren quite she doesn't want to train Dauntless born who think they already know what to do and think they are the best." she said, "personally I would just stick it out."

"Oh. Okay. Congrats then. I know you wanted to train initiates just as much as I did."

"Yeah excited...Well I um I am gonna go tell Will. See ya." and she walked away.

Tris walked back to Tobias who was still standing by her door. When she reached him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "maybe next time, we can get at least 15 maybe 20 minutes alone."

"Yeah maybe, and next time we lock the door and if some one knocks we don't answer. deal."

"Deal." she says and kiss him. "Wait what tomorrow?"

"Thursday. Why?"

"Oh shit tomorrow the initiates start fighting each other. That means tonight we have to make an announcement; which you are doing, you know I hate talking in crowds."

"Oh yeah. Okay I will do the talking you just stand there and look sexy." He says with a wink and start to walk down the hallway.

**I hope you liked this chapter I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING! That is why I don't post as often is because I have so many people following the story but only 3-5 review. SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I hope that was enough fluff I can add a little more but I am not comfortable with them going all the way. and this is rated T not M so yeah. ANY WAYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

******-I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS SO REVIEW! EVERYONE REVIEW SO YOU CAN MAKE SURE THAT THERE IS AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!-**** **

**So I should be expecting 10 or more emails this week telling me I have reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Divergent or the characters But I will say you should read Fangirl...If you don't have it and can't get it...read it in the book store just read it please. it describes everything... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Oh wow! you guys got 10 reviews in like a day I knew you could do it! :) I am gonna have you all do something ever time I post a new chapter I want that many reviews so this one I want 11 reviews I know you can do it! Thank you all for reading my story I am so glad you all like it! some of you don't like when I write 3rd person POV so I will do 1st person but some times I might switch to 3 if I feel I need to, to make it better. Sorry for the long A/N Here is the story! :)**

-Tris POV-

Thursday. Today is the day the initiates start to fight each other in hand to hand combat. It was only last year that I had to do this, I hated it.  
I hope today goes smooth. Or the rest of hand to hand training that is.

I am in the shower when I hear Tobias knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey you in there?" He says

"No, I just left the water running for fun. No shit I am in here."

"Sorry, uh can I come in need to brush my teeth and such."

"Yeah sure."

He walk in and starts to brush his teeth and whatever he has to do.

He is still in here when I am done my shower so I turn off the water and ask for a towel

"Na I think you can get it." He says

"Tobias give me a towel now!" I say

"Whats the magic word?"

"God damn it Tobias give me a towel I am freezing."

"That is not that magic word."

"Fuck! Okay Please give me a towel."

"Okay here ya go. A little feisty this morning aren't we?" I grab the towel and wrap it around me and step out of the shower glaring at him.

"Ha. Ha. you are so funny."

"I know right? I have been told that a lot." He says and leans down to kiss me but I turn away.

"You don't deserve anything from me." I say looking away from him.

"Is that so?" He grabs me and turns me around and kisses me hard on the lips, I will admit that is just what I needed. I smile a little and pull back.

"You can finish getting ready later I need to get some clothes on." I say pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Okay just one more thing." He says and wraps his arms around me and kiss me again, He pulls back and walk out the bathroom. I stand there smiling for a second, then I lock the door and get dressed. When I am done getting dressed I open the door so he can come back in and get ready while I do my hair. I decided I am not going to wear make up today just a waste of time and if I don't have to wear it I wont.

After we are ready we walk out my apartment and start down to breakfast, when someone calls my name. I turn around to see who it is and its Eric and Peter. Shit this can't be good.

-Tobias POV-

The first thing that ran through my head was 'Why are they calling Tris' name?' she looks just as confused as I am, and a little scared.

"Tris we have to talk to you. And I guess you since you are both training the transfers." Eric says walking towards us. I am feeling protective over Tris like I always do when those two are near, so I grab her hand and squeeze it hard.

"About?" Tris says, she doesn't sound scared, more. Brave.

"Well you see we, (The Dauntless leaders) think that Peter should train the initiates to fight with wither you or Four here and the other one will have the day off." Eric says and Peter is standing next to his smirking.

"I ranked first and same with Tris why should Peter train when we both ranked first?" I ask, this is confusing.

"Well we just thought that Tris can't train initiates to fight."

"Bull shit! I can teach them to fight I was taught to train initiates and that is what I am going to do. Same with Four he both are more experienced than fuck Peter over there who was so scared of a stiff beating him that he almost killed her. He is more of a coward than anyone I have ever met!"

"Yes well you may have been taught but Peter has also be taught. We taught him last year when he was being initiated if you don't remember." God Eric is getting me mad I want to kill him.

"Listen hear you fucking asshole. Tris and I are going to train the initiates if you like it or not! Peter is not going to train them he doesn't know how and he will just want to take control and end up killing one of them and you know it. That is why you can't train isn't it because no one wants you to kill anyone because you can't control how hard you beat some one up, you will just keep going." Wow. I have wanted to say this to Eric forever.

"No Four you listen I am the leader here an-"

"You wanna know a secret Eric? I can take your place as leader any day I want. But I don't so if I were you I would leave us alone." Its true I can take his place any day I want, and he knows it.

Eric stands there not saying anything because he knows I am right.

"Fine. But mark my word you will not get away with this. You can't threat a Dauntless leader." Eric says and turns on his heel and walks off Peter close behind him.

I turn and look at Tris who is look at me shocked.

"I-I don't even know what the fuck just happen." She says.

"I just kicked Eric ass and made him speechless." I say with a hint of a smile and started to walk, but Tris grabbed my arm.

"You are going to get in so much trouble though. Hell who knows I might even get in trouble I was the one who was swearing at him. Fuck we are going to die."

"Maybe, but lets not think about it there is nothing they can do they can't prove anything we said and if they do then hell we will just be two faction-less bums."

"Yeah out in the cold with nowhere to live serving off the Abnegation. Right just what I want."

"You won't be cold you will have me and you won't have to where to live cause you will live with me and where ever you live is home for me. is that makes sense...Anyways we wont be faction-less."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest. Lets get some food you idiot." She says in a joking tone.

-PAGE BREAK -

-Tris POV -

When we have our food we sit with our usual group, I am not so hungry after what had happen so I only have a muffin and some bacon. When I am done Tobias still has some eggs on his plate, I reach over with my fork and take some of his eggs and pop them into my mouth. Yum.

"Do you mind I am eating that." He says nudging me a little.

"Well it's already in my tummy if you want I can get it out. I will just need some time to make myself gag." I say smile and taking more of his eggs.

"Yeah I think I will pass. Here you want the rest?" He ask pushing his plate toward me.

"No, I just like taking food from your have the best reaction." I say with a big smile and everyone at the table starts laughing.

"Joy. You are lucky your my girlfriend and I love, If you where lets say Uriah! I would kick you ass." He says as Uriah reaches over to take some of Tobias' eggs, but quickly goes back to his own food. I wish these moment would last forever. All of us sitting down having fun.

"Hey Christina you like to organize party's an such, why don't you hold a party at your apartment so we can all hang out and relax." I suggest, Everyone is looking at me like I just said something surprising.

"Sure but I didn't take you for the partying type Tris." Christina says, My guess is that is what everyone is thinking.

"Well you thought wrong, Just you plan it get it ready and such and then tell us when it is." I say and start to get up to leave.

"Okay, I can do that." She says. I wave bye and Tobias and I walk out and head to the training room.

- PAGE BREAK -

- Tris POV -

"Okay today we are doing hand to hand combat Four is going to put up the names, on who is going to fight against who." I say to them as Tobias writes the names.

A girl I think from Candor rises her hand she is small but not as small as I was, she has dark brown hair almost black and he eyes a blue. "Yes." I say to her.

"Um How do we know if we won."

"Well you or your opponent is down on the ground for more than 10 seconds, or knocked out." I say, The girl looks like she might faint. "Only a few people get knocked out, I really depends on who you are going against." I say trying to comfort her a little.

When Tobias is done writing the names I hear the girl gasp, and Alex the first jumper nudge her shoulder. I look over and see that Alex is against a girl names Rachel, that must be her by the look on her face she might faint.

**(The List Rachel - Alex, James - Mason, Liam - Gianna, Logan - Zoe, Levi - Autumn)**

****Rachel and Alex are first, Alex is like the Peter of the initiates, the bully the one who thinks he is all that but isn't. I feel bad for her but she can do it I did. They walk up to the mat shake hands and get ready to fight.

**That's it! you guys got me reviews fast to I decided to update faster! :) I hope you like it Ya see I added all the names of the initiates, that was the hardest part thinking of names. Any ways 11 REVIEWS four the next chapter so be sure to REVIEW! :) What should they do at Christians party? tell me give me ideas! Thank you again for reading! 11 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! - Kim** (My real name -)

**Disclaimer! - I don't own Divergent blah blah blah you know the drill ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all for reading! I don't know how long its been since I updated last only a few weeks but I feel so bad! I know I said 11 Reviews well I got 10 today so I will just update anyways. A lot of you guys said to play Truth or Dare at the party. I might just do that. Sorry I didn't post sooner I have been busy with school and I have been reading a lot I finished Divergent for the 3rd time I was in the Divergent ReadAThon is you were in that TELL ME! :) and now I am doing the Insurgent ReadAThon! It Ends SUNDAY so you should Join it #IsurgentReadAThon to update every one where you are (Just tweet it:) ). Sorry for the long A/N :) Here you go! **

-Tris POV-

I was sleeping when I heard a loud knock on my door, I got go and walk to the door and open it.  
Christina stand there holding a piece a paper.

"Party Invite," she says. "Last minute I know but hey I really don't care and I know you are coming, cause you are the one who wanted a party...anyway yeah oh and here is one for Four he is here right?" She ask thinking she know the answer. But No he is not here.

"No he is at his place," I hand his invite back to her but she pushes it back to me.

"You give it to him I don't like going to his place its awkward." She says and walk away

I close my door and get dressed for the day. Another day of training. Tomorrow we get a day off.

I am just getting my jeans on when someone knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I yell trying to find a shirt to wear since all of mine are dirty, I see one of Tobias and slip it on and walk to the door. The person who knocked still didn't answer...Who is there?

I open the door and James is there.

"What are you doing here?" I say stunned, no initiate should EVER go to their instructors apartment for no reason and how did he know where I live? I am standing there waiting for an answer when he looks to both side as if making sure no one is there.

"Can I come in?" He ask me back.

"No. You can tell me what you want right there." I say. I am not letting him in here. His mouth curves into a small smile and I Hope Tobias comes over soon I don't trust this kid he reminds me of Peter. He is about to speak when I hear some one, A deep voice that makes me feel safe. Tobias.

"Hey! Whats going on here? He asks me.

"That is what I would like to know." I say with my arm crossed looking at James. His Smile is gone and he looks scared.

"I...uh...I"

"Use your words initiate!" Tobias says sternly

"I...I Um I think I am lost." He says and walks off. I am confused he is not lost he knew where he was going. what did he want?

"What was that about?" Tobias ask me pulling me in for a hug.

"I have no clue but I know he wasn't lost."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he asked if he could come in. That is how I know."

"Hmm. Wonder what he wanted." He says and walks in my apartment. "So when is Christians party?"

"Oh yeah! Here she told me to give you this." I say grabbing the invite. He looks at it

"Looks like we don't have much time after training. The party is at 7." He says

"Looks like we will have to hurry back to are apartments and change then meet each other there." I say kind of bummed, I wanted us to go together not meet each other there.

"We can still go together." He says smiling

"How I have no clothes at your place, and I don't even have any party close so I will have to stop some where and get some."

"Well we can both go get something new to where after training then we can change there and walk to Christians together." I smile and kiss his check.

"You are the best, you know that, you always find away for everything to work out." I say

"I know, I am awesome." He says and kissed my forehead lightly. "We better get going don't want to be late are you ready?"

"yeah I guess, this will work." I say looking down "Oh wait! I need to change my shirt this one is yours."

"No you look fine, my shirt fits you really good."

"No it doesn't its like a dress on me or a really short one, see it goes down to about my thighs."

"Still you look great let's go fast we have 10 minutes to get there and even then we will be a little late."

I walk out the door and lock it behind me and run to catch up to Tobias.

-Tobias POV-

When we finally get to the training room the initiates are just coming in.

I write the names of who is fighting who on the board and step aside.

"Yesterday some of you did good while others did awful." I say. Some of the initiates faces have smiles knowing they did good, or thinking they did good.

Tris and I are standing on the side watching everyone fight, James, Alex, Gianna and Mason are doing really good, the other though are doing alright. There is this one girl I see Tris watching, I wonder what is so good about Rachel, she isn't one of the best.

After everyone fights Tris pulls Rachel to the side; what does she have to say she knows we have to leave fast.

-Tris POV-

"What?" Rachel says coming up to me.

"I have noticed you are not such a good fighter."

"No? You think not?"

"Listen I am just saying you should use your elbows and knees more because you obviously have no muscle. Just a tip." I say and walk to Tobias he stand there with his arms crossed.

"We need to get going she says and drapes his arm over my shoulders and we walk to a shop that sales clothing. I help Tobias pick out a new pair or jeans and a shirt, we both pay and slip into the dressing rooms and change.

We are both wearing jeans and a black shirt, the only difference is mine is a V-neck and his isn't.

We walk fast through the Pit to Christina's.

-Page Break-

-Tobias POV-

When we finally reach Christina place the music is loud and I can hear people laughing. We don't knock we just walk in.

"I am gonna go find Christina, you get us some drinks." Tris says to me, I nod and walk over to where the drinks are.

I pull out two beers and start over to Tris who has found Christina and is talking to her.

"Hey Four!" I hear some one yell to me, I turn around and see Zeke.

"Hey Zeke. Hows it going?"

"Good. good. Where is Tris?"

"With Christina I am headed over there now." I say nodding to where they are.

"Cool let's go." He says and puts his arm around my neck. I can tell he has had a lot to drink.

We walk over to Tris and Christina they are laughing about something.

"Here you go." I say handing Tris a beer

"Thanks" She takes a sip and make a face.

"What?"

"It taste blah. I guess I could get use to it."

I laugh a little and put my arm around her and take a gulp of my beer.

"HEY! Everybody!" Christina yells to everyone: which isn't a lot of people just those of us who sit at our table. "Shut up! We are about to start a game god you are all so noisy!"

Everyone goes quite only a few people whispering but other than them (Uriah and Marlene.) everyone is looking at Christina.

"Okay Thank you. HEY! Uriah Marlene shut up!" Christina yells to them. "Okay we are going to play Truth or dare, if you don't know how to play sucks for you, you will catch on. And instead of just taking of a piece of clothing you can take a 2 shots, OR take of a piece of clothes. Lets get started everyone sit your ass's down."

"Who wants to go first?" Will asks.

"Tris does, she wanted a party she is goin first." says Christina.

"Okay um. Will Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shave a zig zag in your hair." Tris says smiling, we all laugh. I hope he does it.

"Yeah I don't think I am drunk enough to do that."

"BOOO! Fine you have to take 2 shots."

"Fine," Will takes the two shots. "Zeke, Truth or dare."

"Dare. Duh!" Zeke says looking at Will like he is dumb.

"Okay I dare you to take a piece of duct Tape and put it on your back and rip it off SLOWLY."

"Ah really that's it okay Christina you got duct tape?" Zeke ask her. Christina gets up and hands Zeke some black and pink duct tape.

"Kay Will you get to put it in and tear it off since I can't see where it is." Zeke says lifting up the back of his shirt. Will places the tape on his back and slowly rips it off. "AHH! FUUUUUUU! That hurt more than I thought it would god damn!" Zeke rubs his back a little and looks at Tris.

-Tris POV-

Zeke is looking at me I know he is going to pick me, ah!

"Four, Buddy Truth or Dare?" I am glad it's not me, but what is he going to have Tobias do?

"Dare." Of course he is going to pick dare truth isn't Dauntless enough for some of us.

"I dare you to tell us one of your fears." I have no idea if he will do that. he only has four fears if he does which on will it be I won't be his dad, maybe claustrophobia or heights, Or it could be killing that women.

"Naa I am good." He says. Looks like his fears are for me and Him (And who ever already knows them) to know. "I only have four of them I am not going to tell you them." He says with a hint of a smile.

"Okay take you shirt off." Zeke says, Tobias does so but he has a white undershirt on so no one can see all of his tattoos.

"Shawna, Truth or dare?" After about ten minutes Christina and Will have made out, Zeke gave him self a black eye, I have sat on Uriah's lap, and Tobias has taken 4 shots. We are all pretty drunk.

Its Wills turn now.

"Four. Truth or Dare." He says.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Tris to make out for 10 seconds, with tongue." At lease this on isn't so bad, I guess.

Tobias looks at me smiling and leans in to kiss me. I lean in and press my mouth to his, I bring my hands up to his hair and run my fingers through his hair. I think 10 seconds is up but we don't stop. I am laying on the ground now Tobias on top of me, still kissing my lips. I can't hear anyone, they are saying something but I don't know what. The next thing I know Christina is standing next to us clapping her hands really loud and yelling "HEY GET A ROOM! COME ON!" Tobias and I break apart, I blush and sit up crossing my legs. "Finally, god its been over 10 seconds that was like almost 2 or 3 minutes." Christina says taking a seat on the ground next to Will.

"Sorry," I say I feel my cheeks turning even more red.

"Hey thought we would give you all a good show," Tobias says and winks at me, I blush again and look away from him. "Tris, Truth or dare." No I was so hoping everyone would not give me anymore I don't think I can do anymore.

"Dare." I finally say to him.

"Thought you would pick that," Tobias says smiling, he has something planed I know he does, he has that look on his face. "I dare you to move out of you apartment and move in with me." Oh. My. God. did he just ask me to move in with him? What? I blink a few times and I guess I look confused because of what he says next. " I mean its like we already live together, well it like we own two apartments." He makes a good paint but I don't know why he has to explain why he should know I already am going to say yes.

"Are you serious?" Is all I can get out. He looks like he is getting embarrassed like I just said no in front of everyone. "Really? Oh my god yes! of course I will!" I say and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down and kiss him. Everyone start to clap and shout.

"Well that was a good way to end the game. Will lets dance." Christina says to everyone, Tobias and I are still kissing while everyone gets up to go dance.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! Tell me TELLL MEEE by REVIEWING! so REVIEW! Sorry again for not posting in a while just been reading a lot Finished Nightshade, Divergent again, and Matched. AND I have been busy with school so that is my excuse. :) This is a REALLY long chapter like over 2000 word WOW! and I am on chapter 12 WOW! I love you all! You are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer - I now Own Divergent and Insurgent hardcover BUT I don't OWN the characters or the plot of the anything I just own a copy of the book. and I am gonna get Allegiant in um lets see here IN LIKE 13 DAYS! AHHHHH! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So not so many of you reviewed my last chapter which was the longest chapter I have ever written and I would say one of my best but HEY what ever I love writing and if you don't want to review then don't but I am just saying it make me want to write more cuz I know that you guys like it, it motivates me to write more. But I love every one of you thanks for read even if you don't review! **

-Tris POV-

I woke up the next morning in my room with an awful head ache. What the hell happen last night? I remember being really happy for some reason. But what was it?

"Hey you're up I was just going to let you sleep the day away." Tobias says coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist his hair is went so it makes it look black, but I know it's a dark brown. He walks back in the bathroom after grabbing his shirt and some pants.

I must have fallen asleep again because I hear the door open and jolt up so I am sitting up right. I see it's just Tobias with some eggs, coffee and orange juice.

"Here you go," he says handing me the eggs. "Coffee or Orange juice?"

"Um, let me try the coffee." I say reaching for the coffee, last I checked I hated coffee but never know I could like it now. I take a sip and force it down. 'Oh god it just as bad as I remember, hand the coffee back to him and grab the OJ.

"Ha, hand a feeling you wouldn't like coffee." He says smiling. "So last night do you remember anything?"

I don't speak for about a minute trying to remember what happen. OH! "Yes! I remember Uriah shaved part of his head!" I say proud that I remembered that.

"Anything else?"

"Um..." I think harder for another minute or so. I can't think. "No... What am I forget I think its important." I say still thinking of what it could be. Some one knocks on the door.

"Hey, Tris." Its Christina she just walked in like she usually does.

"Hi." I say rubbing my head, I really hurts."

"You need some help packing today?" Packing? Why am I packing? Where am I going? "Oh god you don't remember do you?" She says laughing.

"What am I not remembering?" I ask still really confused.

"Well, last night we were playing truth or dare an-"

"Christina if you don't mind I will tell her, I was the one who dared her anyway." Tobias says cutting her off. "anyway we were playing truth or dare and I dared you to move in with me, and you first seemed like you were gonna say no but then you got excited and said yes. But I mean you were drunk so you might not want to now which is fine with me of course if you're not ready I am fine really." He says kind of fast.

I sit there looking into his eyes. Wow. How could I forget that? "Of course I want to move in with you." I say and wrapping my arms around him to hug him. He pulls my close to him.

"Okay well um. If you need my help I will um be in my room see ya." Christina says darting out the room. I kiss Tobias lightly on the lips and pull away, and hope out of bed, heading for the bathroom. I hop in the shower and stay in there until the water runs cold instead of hot. I put some clothes one and walk out of the bathroom, my hair is not brushed to its kind of messy; I could care less though.

Tobias is laying on my bed. "Get up and get some boxes be useful I don't want Christina to help me move, I want you to." I say opening the door for him.

"Kay, Tris." He says walking to the door and kisses my lips and darts out the door. What an idiot.

-Tobias POV-

I head to my room remembering I have boxes in there.

When I reach my room I unlock the door and grab 10 boxes, We might not use all these, Tris doesn't have a lot of stuff. I close the door behind me and start down to her room.

I open her door and she is putting stack of clothes on her bed. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I am sorting my clothes, and getting organized." She says not even glancing at me. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She laughs a little. "Are you just going to stand there or help me?" She says.

"Well, I mean I could just stand here with my arms around you while you work, But I am not going to do that. I am going to lay on your bed." I say and hop onto her bed, messing up he stacks of clothes.

"Oh hell no you didn't just do that." She says throwing a shirt at me. I catch it before it hits me and throw it back at her, it falls on her face. 'Tobias Eaton don't you dare do that again or I will-"

"You will what you can't beat me up." I say with a smirk

"Fine you're right but I know what your weak spots are." She says and climbs on the bed and sits down next to me. "I know you are really ticklish right here." She says about to tickle my side right where my ribs are. But I grab her hand and pull her so she is on top of me.

"True but I can read your mind so I know what all your moves are."

"Really?" She says and kisses me. "bet you didn't see that coming," I am about to speak when she kisses me again "or that."

"Nope you're right I didn't see that coming." I say and kiss her lightly.

"Now see I saw that coming." She says and pushes her self off me so she is standing on the floor again. "Now let's get packing, I wanna get this done with my head still kinda hurts." She says and I hope up and start to put things in boxes, I don't bother labeling them.

- PAGE BREAK-

-Tris POV-

We finally got all the boxes to Tobias room and started to unpack them we have about 3 left, but its 1:30 AM and we have training tomorrow so we deiced to get some sleep.

I hop in bed next to Tobias and pull the covers up so they cover me. He scoot's closer to me and I turn to face him. "I love you. You know that right?" He says push some of my hair behind my ear.

"I do. But this real question is, is do you know that I love you?" I say.

"Yes, I know. Looks like we are even."

"Yeah. I guess so." I say with a small smile. He scoot's a little me closer to me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Night."

"Night."

I wake the next day Tobias still asleep next to me. I slip out of bed and slip some clean clothes on. I walk over to the bed its 7:30 we have an hour to get to the training room. I shake Tobias gently to wake him up. He turns over and pecks his eyes open just a little, and reach his arms out and grabs me pulling me down to the bed. "Tobias come on. We have to get some breakfast before we have to train and I want to enjoy it not rush though it." I say trying to slip out of his arms but fail. Like always.

"Yeah but we don't have to be there for about an hour." He says, This time I slip out of his arms and rush away from the bed so he can't grab me again.

"Get up. Now. I will meet you there." I say and head out the door,I know he is hurrying to get dressed to catch up to me so I just slowly start to walk. I get about five feet away from the door when he come out and closes the door behind him.

"Hey wait up." He says to me. I take off running just to tease him. I hear him running behind me, I look back for a second and I don't see him. Where did he go? I turn my head around to see where I am and I see him he if only 4 feet away from me I start to slow down and try to doge him but I fail, I somehow always fail when I try to get away from him. He scoops me off my feet and start to walk carrying me.

"How did you get ahead of me?" I say trying to wiggle my way out of his arms.

"I know a lot of secret paths." He says and hold me tighter.

"GAH! Then put me down." I say still wiggling my way out of his grasp. Fail. I fail. Again.

"Give it up Tris. I am not letting you go." He says.

We reach our table and he finally drops me into my seat. "Finally!" I say grabbing some food from Uriah's plate. He slap my hand away and pulls his plate away.

Tobias sits next to me with two plates of food and he hands one to me. We have 20 minutes to eat then we have to go get ready to train.

"So Tris you going to return your keys today?" Will asks taking a seat next to Uriah, Christina sits net to Will.

"Yeah. After training." I say shoving some toast into my mouth.

-Page Break-

After we finish our breakfast Tobias and I have time to return my key so we head over.

When we get there Tobias waits outside for me.

"Hi, I want to return my room key." I say to the man sitting at the front desk. He has blond hair with strikes of black and blue in it, his nose has a small black stud in to but his lip and eye brows have at least four rings on the bottom lip and four on each eyebrow.

"Are you leaving Dauntless?" The man asks

'Oh. No. I am moving in with my boyfriend."

"Right. course you are." He says looking at me like I am lying.

"Um hang on." I say. "Hey Four we should make a copy of your key for me while we are here." I say popping my head out the door. He walks in and puts his key on the counter.

"we're gonna need a copy of this key while we are here." I say.

"Okay. The key will be ready out about 2 hours." He says taking both the keys.

"Alright we will be here at 6:00. " Tobias says. and we walk out the door. I am happy we needed another key, I knew that guy didn't believe I was moving in with Tobias, why is that so hard to believe? God I hate people like that.

When we get to the training room its 8:25 the initiates should be here any moment, We walk to the doors and enter the room.

I stop in mid-step when I see how is in the room. Eric. Eric in standing in the room with his arms crossed looking angry.

**Hope you liked it, I think it might be kinda boring. No worries I have plans for the next chapter. ;) **

**Review Please please please PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters or anything. But guuuueeesss what! ALLEGIANT COMES OUT IN 10 DAYS! OH MY GOD! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I really want to read Crossed but I want to make the chapters even...Yeah I have this thing where I can only stand even numbers so you are all lucky! Please Review! :)**

-Tris POV-

"We have had a problem, with your training, Tris." Eric says to me not even glancing at Tobias.

"Wha-What? What do you mean?" I can't believe it. Tobias and I walk further in the room so we are about 5 feet from Eric.

"You heard me there has been a problem and I want you and you alone," He says glance at Tobias with a scowl. "To come to my office after training. I will be here for the first half of training observing you."

He is treating me like I am an initiate. Why does he hate me so much? "Okay I will be there at 6:20." I say. That gives me ten minutes too be with Tobias or plan out what I am going to say, and try to figure out what I could be doing wrong.

Eric stand in a corner of the room as the initiates come in.

"Okay so today we are going to practice shooting some more." Tobias says

"Don't just stand there you heard Four. Get a gun." I say snapping at them.

The all get a gun and load it, they are all standing with their guns loaded not doing anything.

"Are you guys going to just stand there holding loaded or are you going to fire them?" Tobias says.

James if the first to shoot, then they all start. Tobias and I walk around them looking over how they are holding their guns and giving out pointers to those who really need them. I walk up to James, he is not getting any closer to the center of the target; and now I see why. "You should try not holding the gun out like that bring it closer to your shoulder it's not a pistol."

"This is how I like to hold it. It's the right way." He says. Of course he thinks it's the right way, he's from Erudite. I am not in the mood for Erudite smart mouths.

"Is that so? Really? This is how you hold a gun." I take the gun from him and show him how to hold it the right way.

"Fine. I will hold it your way." He says taking the gun back and holding it like I showed him. He hit closer to the center a few more tries and he will get the middle.

"Told ya, now maybe should listen to me more." I say walking away.

"Yeah sure thing. Six. I'd do anything for you." He says in a 'kind' tone. Is he trying to me sarcastic or is he flirting? He better be saying that sarcastic.

I shake my head and walk to Tobias who is eyeing James, looking like he might punch him.

We have ten minutes till lunch, the day is already half way done. I am going to have to talk to Eric soon, and I so don't want to do that. Something about him just send chills up my spine.

"You should all have hit the center of the target by now. If you haven't don't leave till you do, you have 8 minutes to hit it. The rest of you who have hit it can go. I will dismiss you when me or Six have seen you hit the center." Tobias says.

Alex, Rachel, Mason, Zoe, Levi, and Liam are the first to hit the target the first try. The rest take three to four more tries.

When they all leave it's just Tobias, Eric and me. "So what is the problem with my training?" I ask Eric who is almost out the door.

"We will talk about it later." He says and closes the door behind him.

Tobias starts for the door, but I don't. "You coming to lunch?" He ask me.

"No. I am going to shoot a few rounds then probably practice up on my hand to hand." I say walking up to grab a gun and load it.

"Okay. But I really think you should get some food. You wont have time to get dinner if you have to talk to Eric."

"Then save me some dinner, I am not hungry. Just go okay I'll me fine, I just need to blow off some steam."

"Okay. I will see you in about an hour." He says and walk out the door closing it behind him.

I fire four rounds and hit all the targets but three in the center, while running. I am getting better. A lot better. When I'm done with the guns I head for the boxing bags. I need to practice learning different combat moves instead of the same ones I have used since initiation.

Before I know it the initiates are coming back in from lunch but Tobias hasn't shown up yet. I will wait a couple of minutes for him, but if he doesn't show then I will start with out him.

-Tobias POV-

After lunch I start back to the training room I want to get there before the initiates do.

"Hey, Four get over here I need to talk to you." I look over and see Eric waving me over to him. I walk up to him close enough to hear him but not that close.

"What?" I say

"I know you don't want me to talk to Tris tonight. There is on thing you can do and I will make sure I will make our talk fast and you can come."

I think for a minute. I wish Tris was here to help me. Whatever I will hear what he wants. "What do you want?" I ask.

"All you have to do is, not go to training. Don't train for the rest of the day. I want to see how Tris handles the initiates by herself. Depending on how she does I might now even talk to her about that matter."

There is no harm in not going to training but I still want to watch her. "Okay I won't help her train and I will make sure she doesn't see me but I want to watch her."

"No. That won't work. You should go do something else you can't always be watching her. " Why is Eric trying to separate Tris and I?

"Half the class. She can train half of the time remaining but then I get to go back in there and help. And I still get to go with her tonight to meet with you." That is fair enough, I think.

"Fine half the class, and you get to go with her. God doesn't she ever get tired of you. Or you her." He says and walks off.

I head to our room to finish unpacking Tris' stuff.

-Tris POV-

Its been five minutes and he is still not here. I might as well start with out him.

"Okay everyone I want you all to practice fighting with the punching bags over here." I say they are looking around, I think they are looking for Tobias. "Move!" I yell to them. I need them to listen to me because I am in change, they can't just listen to me when Tobias is here.

They all rush to their own boxing bag and start to practice their hand to hand.

I observe each of them, not saying anything just walking back and forth.

Alex stops practicing and just sits down.

"Is there some thing wrong Alex?" I ask sternly.

"No, I am just taking a break. Don't feel like punching the bag. Its pointless."

"Oh is that so. Okay well maybe you would like to try on a real target?"

"Ha yeah who would that be you?" He says laughing. He thinks he can beat me up. If I were him I wouldn't have said that.

"Why not let's go come one to the mat." I say walking over to the mat. He walks over and everyone has stopped now and is around the mat watching us.

He puts his fist up and so do I. I wait for him to make the first move knowing he will, and he does. He tries to kick me but I catch his leg and make him fall to the ground, he scrambles to his feet as fast as he can. He comes back trying to punch my face but misses and I punch in the jaw, his mouth is bleeding. He touches his jaw and see's the blood, I take this advantage and kick him hard in the side making him fall to the ground.

He try to get up but I put my foot in the center of his chest, holding him down. "You had enough yet? Or do you still think you can beat me?" I say pushing harder on his chest with my foot. He grabs my leg and pushes it off his chest.

"Nope I can still beat you." He says getting up and putting his fist up again. Okay looks like I am going to have to go harder, I just don't want to hurt him but it looks like I am going to have to.

I head for him first this time noticing that he doesn't block his stomach only his face. I hit my fist into his gut and he doubles over in pain and I elbow his back and kick him to the ground. His face is bloody and he is holding his stomach. He puts his hand up "Stop! Okay I am done."

"Good. And what did learn?" I ask.

"Two things. One- You are way better at fighting than anyone would think you are. And two- I need to work in my combat skills some more." He says slowly getting up.

"Right," I say. "Now get back to training. All of you!"

They all hurry over and start to practice some more. Five minutes later Tobias walks in, I walk up to him a little faster than I normally walk.

"Where have you been?" I say harshly.

"I had to deal with something." He says. "It's fine. How everything going." He says glancing at the initiates. "And what happen to Alex?"

"Kay. Everything is going just fine. And um I will tell you later." I say

He and I walk over and watch the initiates train. We just stand there until it's time to leave. The initiates start to leave, when they are all gone I start out.

"Hey wait up." Tobias says from behind me. "You don't have too be there for about 15 minutes. I need to talk to you."

I stop and wait for him to catch up to me. "You just wanna talk here or do you want to walk and talk or what?" I ask.

"Lets just stay here. Sit." He says nodding towards the ground, I sit. "I didn't come in because I made a deal with Eric."

"You did what?!" Why the hell would he make a deal with Eric?

"Just hear me out." He says. " He came up to me on my way here after lunch, and said if I don't come in for the rest of training I could go with you tonight and he wouldn't keep you there as long as he planed." Well that makes sense. But why would he do that? And he didn't stay away the whole time. "And I said I would stay away for half the time and I can still go with you. He agreed."

"um okay but you know you really don't have to come with me." I say. Does he really think I can't handle it on my own?

"I know. But I wanted to. And I thought it would make you less nervous." Okay yeah I see where he is coming from but he doesn't need too be there for me I can do it on my own.

"Okay. Whatever."

"Okay. So are you going to tell me why Alex is hurt?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well he decided not to train and just sit down and 'take a break'. So I said that he should fight some one and he basically said he could beat me so I showed him I could beat him. "

"Oh. Okay seems fair enough." He says. I'm surprised he didn't get irritated that I beat up an initiate.

He gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. I take it, but I don't let go of it I keep holding it. Even though I am kind of mad at him for making that deal I am also glad he is coming. We walk together hand in hand to Eric's office.

**MMWWAHAHAHAHA! Can't find out what gonna happen till the next chapter! Sorry its just 1:04 AM and I need sleep and the chapter is already about 2,000 words long, so yeah. Another long chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter please please tell me by Reviewing or just PMing me. I would LOVE to hear what you have to say. Good or bad. 7 DAYS TILL ALLEGIANT! WHO EXCITED?! I AM! **

**Disclaimer - You know what I am gonna say. Right? Well here it goes anyway. I don't own the awesome Divergent books. or characters or anything really. I mean I own a copy of the two books but I don't own own own the books...yeah. **

**Thanks- I want to give a special Thanks to all who have read my story Thank you all so much! I want to give and even SPECIAL-er Thanks to those who Review and tell me what they like and don't like and stuff like that. Thank you! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all for reading this! I have been kind of down today because my health teacher (I do online school) Gave me a 0% on that project I worked really hard on. I had to read this passage thing then answer these questions and when I turned it in she gave me 0% cuz I guess I had to answer the questions in a paragraph. But I mean she really could have just given me like 50-60% for trying/answering the questions. But no she has to make me feel really bad about how I write and stuff by giving me a 0 Which made my grade drop from an A to a B so now I don't have straight A's anymore. But I got so many Emails today from from YOU GUYS Reviewing my story and That like made my day! IT was AWESOME! And um SORRRYy for the long A/N :) **

-Tris POV-

Here we go. I grab the handle to Eric's office door, it seems cold but it could be just me, Eric is cold he is mean and you really don't want to deal with him. I twist the door knob and walk in.

"Finally. You guys are late." Eric says leaning back in his chair. He gestures for us to take a seat, as much as I want to stay standing I know I can't because he will talk forever and I would sit down anyway; so I sit and Tobias does the same.

"What do you want Eric?" Tobias says.

"Well I was watching you train, and I think that you are not doing it right. you seem to soft like you really care about them."

"Wha-What? Are you serious? I-"

"I wasn't finished." He says cutting me off. "Then I was watching you train the initiates alone. And I was wrong you don't care about them. And I think I found out the problem. Four. You seem to make Tris less...how do I put this um less mean or fierce. The initiates aren't afraid of Tris when they have some one who is much bigger and stronger than her and all of them. And After I saw how they reacted when Four left some of them stayed the same but the on initiate, Alex? Yeah him he just sat down after a while. Tris had to fight him to show them that she is stronger than them."

"What are you saying?" I ask

"What I am saying is Four shouldn't be there with you I am going to send him back to the control room. You are going to train the initiates for now on." I did not see that coming at all. How can he just fire Tobias from training just to make me look stronger, that is mean but also nice?

"You can't just send me back to the control room that fast." Tobias says.

"Well yes I can. I mean I am a Dauntless leader and you, you just work in the control room."

"You know I could be a dauntless leader if I want but I don't because I don't want to." I can tell Tobias is getting mad, I am too.

"I think that you should leave now Four."

"No we agreed I would be here for the whole meeting." Tobias says raising his voice.

"Well you get to be there for half the training and so you can be here for half the meeting."

"We made a deal and you aren't keeping it." Tobias is yelling now, and Eric is staying calm.

"Well it only seems fair you wanted to be there for half the training you can be here for half the meeting." Says Eric. "Now get out of my office."

Tobias gets out of his chair. "Don't even touch her. You do I will kill you." He says and leans over and whispers in my ear. "Make sure he doesn't touch you, and be careful please. I love you."

"Okay. Love you too." I say quietly. Tobias kisses my check and glances at Eric, then leaves slamming the door behind him.

"Hurry up Eric I don't have all day." I say to him with a glare.

"Okay well I need to talk to you about the initiate James."

"What about him."

"Well it seems to me that he has a thing for you. I hear him talking about you a lot and he flirts with you during training." What? That is really creepy I think, why would an initiate talk about me?

"I never noticed. What does this have to do with me can't you just leave him."

"No." That is all he has to say is no?

"Then what you do have in mind? Huh? " He is getting me mad just tell me what you want to do god.

"Well, I think you should think of that. I just thought I would inform you so you could do something about it." Are you serious?

"I don't know what to do. Maybe you should tell me because you seem to be the one so concerned about it."

"No. You have to do this. You are not a little girl who can't solver her own problems, I just thought I would tell you, while you where here."

"Okay." I say getting up to leave.

"I am not done."

"Then what do you want?"

"Peter, it's time." He yells. Peter? What? Oh god that can't be good. The two of the together is not good.

"Good I was getting tired of waiting." Peter says stepping into the room.

"What's going on?" I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Well you see Tris, Peter and I made a deal. I would get him you. And he would...do something in exchange for it."

Before I can leave Peter grabs me, I fight trying to break away. I elbow him in the gut he just groans, but still has a good grip on me.

"Drew hey I need your help." Peter calls, Drew comes in the room and grabs me and they both drag me out of the room, Eric just sits there like he doesn't know what is going on. I try to scream for help but Peter tapes my mouth shut, Drew has his hands over my eyes.

"SHH! we don't want Four or anyone else to hear." Peter hisses at Drew to be more quiet.

They drag me into a room and close the door. I try to break free from Drew and Peters grasp but fail. They tie me down to a chair so I can't move my feet or arms, and I can't reach the knife I keep in my pocket.

"Don't worry we won't kill you. Or hey why not wouldn't be that bad would it?" Peter says with a laugh.

"You are probably wondering why we are doing this. Well there are a few reasons," Peter says. "One, Fun. Two, I kind of want to finish what I started back when we were initiates. And Three, You are a stiff." Really, those are his reasons for kidnapping me? Seems dumb, I can't help but laugh a little.

"Whats so funny stiff?" Peter says. "Wait you can't answer. So shut up and stop laughing or I will give you something that will make you stop laughing." That was one of the dumbest things I have ever heard. I try to hide my laugh but fail. I let out a little laugh, and the next thing I know Peter slams his fist into the side of my face, I can feel the blood running down my chin from my mouth.

"I told you to shut up." Peter says.

'Hey Peter,its time let's go she isn't going anywhere." Drew says.

"Okay, yeah come on," He says to Drew. And to me: "We will be back, don;t got anywhere...Oh wait you can't." He says laughing, I hear the door close. This is my chance I can somehow get out. How though? Then it hits me. Lick the tape it will get wet and come off; I start to lick the tape covering my mouth.

**There you go! Kind of a cliff hanger for ya...again...MWWAHAHA! :) **

**Some one asked me in the reviews how old I was. Well your answer is 16. Just turned 16 Aug 4th. :)  
I hope you all liked this chapter Keep reviewing it make my day every time! ALLEGIANT 6 DAYS AWAY! AHHHH!**

**Disclaimer - You the drill. I don't own the Divergent story or characters and such. But did you know when Allegiant comes out that very day will also mean exactly one month till Catching Fire! EXCITING! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I didn't get much Reviews today. I like read in a fanfiction I just finished the author said she/he (I think they are a she though) has ghost readers...I agree You ghost readers should um REVIEW! :D I have updated a lot more lately because ALLEGIANT comes out in 5 DAYS! AHH! And I have free time at night instead of watching movies I listen to music and write for you guys :)**

-Tris POV-

The tape is almost off my mouth when I hear some one walk by the door, it's not Peter or Drew, I am not sure who it is but I have to get this tape off fast. I lick the tape some more and move my mouth, the tape drops from my mouth. "HELP! SOME ONE HELP ME!" I scream so loud my throat hurts. I don't think they heard me. I bring my head down and start to bite the tape on my hand it starts to fray, I am half way done when I hear some one else go up to the door.

It's not some one to save me it Peter. Him and Drew must be back. I have to get at least one of my hands free before they come in. I hear one of the put the key in the door, I bend my head down again and start to bite the tape some more. It comes free and I quickly un-tape the other hand, I just need my feet free.

Right as I am about to bend down and untie them, Peter walks in the door with Drew. I sit back and lightly wrap the tape around my mouth and wrist again, I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Are we really going to kill her?" Drew asks Peter.

"Yes. And if you can't handle that then you should leave. But first I want to have some fun with her."

"No. I will stay I'm fine with this. What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet. But I have a few things in mind, you'll see."

Peter comes up to me and smacks the die of my face hard the tape falls from my mouth, and I 'wake' with a start. "Crap. I thought I was dreaming. No I really am stuck tied up in...your room?" Of course I knew I was tied up I am just delaying what ever is going to happen to me.

Peter brings his face right up to mine. "You are going to really wish you were dreaming when I am done with you. Well now you are going to wish you were dead. The I might kill you."

Drew is standing in the corner of the room with his arm crossed I can tell he doesn't want to be here.

"Well if you are going to kill me hurry up. Because I am getting pretty tired of listening to you talk."

Right after I said that Peters fist connected to my jaw. "And I am getting tired hearing you talk." He punches me hard in the gut. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. He takes the knife and slowly drags it down my arm, I grit my teeth in pain. I can't attack him now, he has a knife he will win, I have to wait for the right moment and catch him off guard.

The pain in my arm is so intense I just want to beat him up now and get out of here. I look down at my arm and there is so much blood it is pouring onto the floor in a puddle, I feel like I might pass out; the cut in my arm is really deep if I stuck my pinkie in it, it would be almost half way in, any deep you could see the bone. Forget about almost passing out just thinking about it makes me sick, I pass out when Peter bring the knife to my other arm.

-Tobias POV-

Dinner has been over for two hours and Tris is still not back. I am getting worried, I have been worried since I stepped out the door.

After about ten minutes I can't take it, I am going to Eric's office.

When I get there I don't knock I just barge in. "Tris-" I start to say but I don't see her in here "Where is she want did you do to her?" I am already yelling.

"I let her go about an hour ago." Eric says, not looking up from whatever he is doing.

"You are lying! WHERE IS SHE!?" He has to be lying Tris would have come right back to me after she got out.

"No. I am not. Now leave." He says still not looking at me.

I leave his office and start to look in all the places I know Tris would be, starting where we first kissed, at the Chasm.

When I get there she is not there. The next place is Tattoo parlor, but it would be closed now so she can't be there. I rack my brain trying to think. Of course Christina's! I rush over to Christina's apartment and pound on the door, she opens the door. "What?!" She says snapping at me.

"Is Tris here?" I ask in a hurry.

"No. Why?" She replies

"She had to meet with Eric two and a half hours ago and he said he let her go an hour ago. I can't find her anywhere."

"I will help look, but the one person you should look for is Peter find him and you most likely find Tris. Either him or Drew they are really close." She says, Why didn't I think of that.

"Okay thanks." I say turning to leave.

"I will help look let me just get some shoes." She says running back into her apartment grabbing some shoes.

"Okay split up if one of us finds her we will somehow find each other." I say and run to find Peter.

I start in the Pit, I look everywhere at every person. He is not here. Where is his room? I stop and think for a minute, then it hits me. I can look at the cameras in the control room see the footage from a few hours ago outside Eric's office.

I run up to the control room as fast as I can, almost slipping off the stairs. What I get up there I search for the right footage. Found it! I watch but nothing happens, then I see Peter go into Eric's office I wait a few and Drew goes in; the next thing I know they are carrying Tris out and she is fight to get free but they have their hand over her mouth so she can't scream. I know where they are now. Peters room.

I leave the room and find Christina in the Pit. "Christina I know where she is!" I say yelling to her.

"Where?" she says running up to me.

"Peter and Drew took her. I think they might be in Peters room do you know where it is?"

"Um I think I might." She says and starts to run, I follow close behind.

-Page Break-

-Tris POV-

When I regain conciseness I see Peter has his hands on my knees. What is he doing?

"Hey Drew look who is awake. Can't handle a little blood stiff?" I don't answer him I don't want to talk, I look down at my cuts and they aren't bleeding as bad but still bleeding and they don't look so good at all.

When I look down at my knees I see that he took the knife and cut small slits in my knees. Would he just kill me already. I really just wish Tobias would come barging though the door to save me. But he doesn't even know I need help, does he?

I am loosing a lot of blood my face is swollen I can feel the bruises forming, turning blue and purple.

Peter takes the knife and pressing it against my stomach. "I think I will just give you small cut here, no wait here." He puts the knife to my chest and presses a little harder. The tip is pressing into my skin, he slides the knife down a little then stops.

"Drew get over here." He must have realized the Drew isn't doing anything. Drew walk over. "Your turn, You get to hurt her. You seem bored just standing there." He says pressing the knife handle to Drew's hand. Drew doesn't take it instead he punched my hard in the nose, blood trickles down my lip and chin dropping on my shirt and jeans.

I just want this to end, but I know it won't, not anytime soon anyway. Drew picks up the knife and brings it to my wrist and cuts sideways I let out a scream, maybe some will hear me. I am to weak.

-Tobias POV-

I am running after Christina when she stop all of a sudden. "Whats-"

"Shh! I think I head a scream!"

"Really?" I hope she did and at the same time I don't because that means Tris could be in pain.

Christina heads towards where she heard the scream, she stop and at door that is locked. I know its Peters room.

I don't even try to open the door, I kick it open with my foot. I run into the room and I see Peter and Drew around Tris she is tied up in a chair.

I punch Peter in the face, and kick him to the ground. Christina is soon by my side she has already knocked Drew out. I am still kicking Peter and Christina tries to grab Tris. "Four you are gonna have to get she is to heavy for me." She says. I kick Peter once more in the face and rush and grab Tris I scoop her up her legs over one of my arms and her back resting against the other. She moans and tries to say something but I can't hear her.

We rush out the door and run to the infirmary. When we get there a women with dark hair with orange stripes in it tells me to lay Tris on a bed and I do. A bunch of Doctors and Nurses are around her and they tell me to leave. At first I resist but they tell me I need to leave or she could die. I left and sat in the waiting room with Christina.

After what seems like days the doctor comes in the waiting room. "Hi, I am Dr. Lark," He says extending his hand, I shake it.

"Ho- How is she? Will she be alright?" I ask.

"She is going to be okay, she just has to stay here for a few days."

"Well how many days?"

"Two, maybe three." Two or three days, that doesn't seem like she is alright; but I don't say anything I just want to see her.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, right this way." Dr. Lark leads me to her room.

When I get there she is laying on the bed, her eyes are closed and her arms on to her sides, she looks so peaceful.

"She should be waking up soon." Dr. Lark says. I nod, and he leave the room. I go up to the bed and kiss he forehead lightly and sit in the chair next to her bed.

I don't know how long I sat there I must have fallen asleep cause I wake to Tris, putting her hand on mine, I look up and she has a small smile on her face. "Hey." She says lightly

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like I was cut up and sown back together. Is there anything to stop the pain?" She ask. I feel bad I know the doctor has her on pain killers but she is still in pain.

"Wish I could but they already have you on as much pain killers as they can." She just nods a little and starts to fall asleep.

"I love you, don't leave me please." She says before falling asleep.

"I love you too. And I will never leave you again, even if it kills me." I say and kiss her hand lightly, when I look at her face he eyes are closed and she is asleep again.

**How was it? Please tell me! GHOST READERS AND EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Divergent I wouldn't be living in Idaho would I? No don't think so :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N OH MY GOD! GUYS! I HAVE 108 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU! ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU Ghost readers for Reviewing thank you thank you thank you! This day has just been amazing! I got 110 Reviews and I found out that I get to go see Imagine Dragons In concert in February! I AM SO HAPPY! ALLEGIANT 3 DAYS AWAY! OH MY GOD!**

-Tris POV-

*3 Days Later*

Today I am leaving the infirmary, I can't wait to get back to my own room, with Tobias, it seems like forever since we slept together.

Tobias is finishing up training then he is going to come and put me up from here, while I wait Christina comes to keep me company.

She tells me about initiation and who she thinks is going to stay or be factionless. Turns out that Logan, Gianna, and Liam might be factionless, they have the lowest rank in the transfers.

After and hour or two Christina says she is going to get some lunch, and leaves me here. I have about 4 more hours till Tobias comes, I could leave now, but he really wanted me to wait for him to be with me. Peter and Drew were found a few hours later, I guess someone walked by his room and saw the door kicked down and they heard a moan so they went in and saw them, and brought there here. Peter is 4 rooms away from me, but Drew is in the room next to me. I can hear faint moans sometimes, I am glad he is in pain.

I look at my arms and there are stitches. I knew there would be but right now they look awful. I get the stitches out next week, and then there will just be three scares. I may be Dauntless and Scares remind us of bravery, but these scare look awful I hate the look of them.

A nurse comes in with some food, a hamburger and some cake. Looks good but I am really not in the mood to eat, I take it anyway I know I need the food in me, I take a few bites of each and put the tray on the night stand next to my bed.

I really just wish Tobias would get here. It's 4:30 now, I have to wait till 6:00. That seems like forever, instead of a couple of hours. I get up and walk around my room for a little but there is still nothing to do, so I decide to just lay down.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake to Tobias kissing my forehead.

"You wanna leave now?" he says.

"Yes. I have been waiting."

"Okay, well let's go." He says and starts to pull me out of the bed. I am on my feet looking in to eyes. His eyes are dark blue like the ocean I saw in my school text books, you could swim in the, drown in them.

I stand on my toe and kiss him, "I missed being in the same bed with you at night." I say quietly.

"And I missed you, I almost came here a couple of times." I laugh a little thinking of it. He kisses me passionately, I wrap my arms around his neck, and he has his on my waist bringing me closer to him. He pulls apart. "Lets get you home." He says and grabs my hand leading me out the door.

We sign the discharge papers and walk down the halls back to are apartment.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" He ask me.

"No what?" I say.

"Visiting day. Do you think your mom or dad will come, because I mean they can, and I think they know that." I forgot about visiting day. I don't know if they will come, I hope at least one of them do.

"Oh. Yeah. Um. I don't think so, maybe. I am not getting my hopes up though. I don't really care if they do or don't come, if they do I might miss them more." I say and stop at our door and wait for him to unlock it. He does.

When I go inside I look around, its been almost four days since I was here and it doesn't look like it changed at all still the same clothes on the floor and bed not made. Its cozy.

"Hey," Tobias says closing the door and turning me to face him. "If they don't come just remember, I am still here and I always will be." He says and kisses my head lightly. I nod, and kiss his lips.

"I love you." I say and wrap my arms around him drawing him close to me, he does the same.

"I love you too." He says back. "Hey, we don't have to go get dinner we can just stay here." He says.

"We could. But I want to see everyone. Being in the infirmary is awful." I say and pull back a little.

"Okay," He says. "Lets go now." We walk out the room to the dinning hall.

-Page Break-

-Tobias POV-

We got to our table and everyone was talking to Tris asking her how she was and such. All I really wanted was to be with her alone, no one else. But I know I will get that after we eat. Maybe. Christina is talking about visiting day and whose parents she thinks will come, I know it upsets Tris thinking about how she might not see her mother or father again, but she is strong and she can handle them not coming. And if she can't I will be there for her.

While Tris and Christina talk I decide to just talk to Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke we haven't talked in a while. How is everything?" I ask.

"Everything is fine, you know Shauna and I are really good right now." He says. "Hey um...I need to talk to you about something...in privet...later like tomorrow or something." He says in a low voice.

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks. So how is everything with Tris and you?"

"Good. Everything is great. You know just training initiates."

"Ah yeah hows that going?"

"It tough like always, but I mean next week they start the 2nd stage of initiation, So that should be fun." The second stage is fun for the instructors but not so much for the initiates.

"Oh yeah I hated that stage. But I am slowly getting use to my fear...a little." I know what he means the first time you see your fears is the worst, it takes a while to get semi use to them, or enough to handle them.

Tris start to get up. "Come one let's go," She says to me. And to everyone else: "Bye guys see you tomorrow." I say goodbye too, and we walk out the dinning hall, and head to are room.

**Hey I hope you liked this Chapter. I might not be updating much because, 1 I got City of Ashes so I need to read that, 2, My jaw has been hurting a lot lately and I am not sure why, I can't consecrate on what I am writing because it hurts so much. But I will try my hardest to update. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING I AM SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I just want to tell you what I got today! I went to Hastings and I got FREE Divergent Faction stickers and a FREE mini book with Allegiant quotes and faction facts and such, and FREE Allegiant pins! FOR FREE! And 2 Catching Fire magazines and City of Ashes. BUT FREE ALLEGIANT STUFF WOOHOO! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Divergent, I wish I did!:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Guys I am sorry I haven't posted...I Um...I Finished Allegiant this morning at 2...am...and I have been crying since. I can't stop thinking about it. If you know how I feel...and Need some one to talk to...I Am here...Cuz I know I needed people to talk to...still Kind do. You don't get over that, I don't see how anyone can. Anyway if I don't post in a while its cuz Allegiant. Don't blame me blame Allegiant.**

-Tris POV-

I am still a little hungry, but I just got out of the infirmary and I do want to be with my friends but I really just want to be with Tobias. So I decide to just get up and leave with him. I just want him with me, us together, alone, no one else.

We start down the hallway to our room when I stop, and look at him. He looks back, his eyes blue, they seem lighter, his eyes are on mine and I know he want the same thing I do. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down so his mouth matches mine. He cups my face with his hands and slowly slides them down, they are now on my hips and he pulls me closer to him, and presses me against the wall.

I kiss him harder, it almost hurts but I could care less, I just want him close to me. He lifts me up and I put my legs around his waist he brings his head down a little and kisses my neck, and makes his way down to my collar-bone, and kisses the three ravens, I sigh, and I don't care if he hears me.

I realize we are still in the hallway, ten feet from our door. "Tobias," I say though are kisses. "let's go to our room." I feel him smile a little and he carries me to are room still kissing every so often.

We get to out room and he closes the door with his foot. He walks us over to the bed and sets me down, he is over me now, I am laying on my back and his legs are on either side of me. He lowers id head near me ear and whispers, "I love you, you know that?" He says it so quietly that it tickles my ear a little with his breath, I smile and whisper in his ear, "I know, and I love you." He lets out a breath, not a sigh but more of a slight laugh of happiness or something. Our mouths meet again, this time with more strength, I, do and don't want this to go far, I want him, but I just can't help it, I am not like the other girls he could have, I know he wants me but for some reason I just can't help but feel like I am not enough for him.

I let that thought slip my mind for now. I bring my hand down and pull his shirt up and he pulls it off himself. He slips his hands under the hem of my shirt, his hand touch my waist, I shiver a little, his hands aren't cold they are warm, I am not sure why I shiver. He slides his hands up a little higher, and I know what he is asking, I take my hands and pull my shirt over my head tossing it to the side.

I feel bare and exposed, I am thankful that it is dark in the room, because I feel like if he sees me, sees how I still have the figure of a twelve-year-old girl, he won't want me. I know that is not true but I can't push the feeling aside.

He kisses my collar, and puts his hands on my stomach, he brings his mouth up to meet mine again, I put my hands on the small of his back and press him closer to me.

His bare stomach touching mine, he is warm. Him this closer to me makes me feel safe, I always feel safe with him, but when we are this close I forget all of my problems and everything that is going on, all I think about is us, together, never ever being apart no matter what happens to either of us, we will always be together. Nothing, nothing at all can tear us apart, nothing at all.

I push him up a little and roll him on his back so he is laying in the bed, and I am on him. I am thankful for my short hair, it doesn't get in the way when I lean in to kiss him. I kiss him his hands crawl up my back, I shiver again, I don't think he notices, he brings his hand all the way up to my bra strap, and stops, I know what he wants but I am not ready. I pull away a little, hoping he knows that I don't want that, yet. He knew because his hands slid down to my waist and pulls me closer to him so I am laying on his chest.

-Tobias POV-

-Page break-

I wake up late the next morning, with Tris next to me. She is still asleep, she needs the sleep, so I don't wake her. I slip out of bed and walk to the shower.

When I get out I see she is still asleep. Today is visiting day, If her parents don't come I will have to find away to make her feel better about it. I have some Ideas, but I will need help. I walk over to the bed and lean over her, I kiss her lightly on the head, hoping that will wake her, it doesn't. I put my hand on her waist and shake her a little. "Tris, hey. You need to wake up." I say quietly to her.

She rolls over so she isn't facing me. I walk around to the other side of the bed and kneel next to her, I don't want to make her mad by waking her up to rough, so I press my mouth to hers. I pull back and I see a smile on her face, I smile a little, she opens one eye and closes it again. "Come one get up sleepy. If you don't I am going to tickle you." I say. She slides away from me and curls up in a ball.

"Okay! Just don't tickle me!" She says with a laugh. I can't help but smile, I lean close to her and tickle her waist, she screams and jumps out of bed running to the bathroom but I catch her before she reaches the bathroom. She hasn't out a shirt on so my hands touch her waist and she shivers a little, my hands are either could or I startled her. She tries to free herself but I tighten my grip, she gives up and turns to face me. I look at her eyes, they are grayish blue, sometimes they are just gray, and other times blue, but now they are gray/blue.

She looks and me and I lean in to kiss her again, but she slips from my grasp and heads for the bathroom, I run after her. She reached the door laughing and tries to close it but I put my foot in the doorway to stop the door, I smile at her. "Not gonna leave till I get what I came for." I say with a small smile.

"And what is that?" She says, trying to keep a straight face, but I see the ends of her mouth curling up to a smile.

"A kiss from the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Hmm Sorry she isn't here if I find her I will tell her you're looking for her." I frown a little at her but she smiles and opens the door and kisses me. I let out a smile laugh, warping my arms around her. She maybe small and bot have the figure of all the other girls her age, but I don't care, she is mine, and I love they way she looks. Sometimes I don't think she knows that. I try to remind her as much as I can. She pulls back and starts to close the door. "Hey can you get me some close, or at least a clean shirt." She says.

"Why? I think you should go topless." I say smiling.

"Come on get me one! You wouldn't want people to see your girlfriend topless?"

"True but what if we just stayed here all day. That way we could both go topless."

"Ha. Ha. You are just so funny. Go get me a shirt you idiot."

"Fine. Your, loss." I say. Before I go I wink and her, and start to walk away. I hear her laugh and she closes the door, I hear the waiter turn on.

When I get her a shirt I knock on the door, and crack it open, the water is still running so I know she is still in the shower. "Where do you want me to put it." I say and open the door all the way, walking in.

She pops her head out from behind the curtain. "Put it over there on the counter." She says pointing to the corner of the counter. I walk over and put it down, and walk out, closing the door.

I am about to sit down when I hear a knock at the door, I walk over and open it. Its Christina.

"Hey, Four. Tris there?"

"Yeah. hang on." The water is off but I am not sure if she is dressed. I knock in the door to the bathroom, Christina has let herself in sitting on the couch.

"Come on in." She says. I open the door a little she is just putting her shirt on. When she has it on she looks at me and walks over to me kissing me, I kiss her back. But I pull away remembering Christina need to talk to Tris.

She looks disappointed. "We are gonna have to finish this later, Christina is here for you." I say. She nods and kisses my cheek, walking out of the room.

-Tris POV-

As much as I wanted to kiss Tobias I had to see what Christina needs. I walk in the living room, she is smiling I am not sure why.

"Hey, hows it goin?" She ask with a wink.

"Um good, why? and whats with the wink." I say

"Like I didn't hear you guys in the bathroom, its like 8 feet away." I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"Okay um. Wh-what are you doing here? Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you knew today was Visiting day. And why you weren't at breakfast, but I know now."

"Oh yeah I know what today is. And we uh I slept in late. rough night."

"Yeah okay well I am gonna leave now see ya later." She says and leaves closing the door behind her.

Tobias grabs my hand with a smile, I can feel my cheeks going more red, we walk hand in hand down to the Pit where are the parents are going to be any minute now.

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if its too much fluff, and mostly in Tris POV, I just need to have a happy fanfic after reading Allegiant. **

**ALSO REVIEW PLEASE ALL OF YOU EVEN YOU GHOST READERS! :) **

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Divergent books I would not have Allegiant end the way it did. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So I haven't written because I have been super busy! After I read Allegiant I was (still kinda am) so upset and my friends where hanging out with me all week. Everyday. For the past 7 days. This is my first day home in a week. Its nice really nice! Tomorrow is Halloween! If you are dressing up Tell me what you are going as! I am going as a Capitol person/ Effie! Anyways Enjoy! **

-TRIS POV-

I stand with Tobias leaning against the railing of the chasm hold tight to his hand. Some of the parents are coming in most Dauntless. which is usual because they live here and don't have to travel. I look around and see some people in black and white, the Candor, followed but people dressed in blue, the Erudite. As they find their children, I think back to my visiting day, I was so surprised to see my mom, and kind of embarrassed when I agreed with her that Tobias was good-looking. I blush a little thinking about it.

We stand together watching the initiates with their families, when I see three people walk in dressed in yellow and red, Amity families are here.

I look around at all the families together, the Dauntless with their parents and sibling wishing my family lived in Dauntless so I could see them everyday. I leave the railing and Tobias side and head to the bottom of the Chasm, not wanting to be up there anymore.

When Tobias see's where I am going he follows me down, not many people go down here, I don't see why not thought; its beautiful.  
I get to the bottom and sit on some rocks, Tobias sits next to me and warps his strong arms around me. I don't know why I am sad I didn't see my mom, it's not like I'm an initiate.

"You okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah just wanted to come down here."

"Remember the fist time we were down here?" I blush a little thinking about it, that was the first time we kissed. I nod, with a smile. "I don't remember it. I think I need a refresher." He says smiling a little. I laugh a little and lean in to kiss him.

We press out lip together, he pulls a way a bit. "Hmm its coming back to me, just little bits." I push him a little, but pull him back so I can kiss him. Our kisses like most the others we share are a different, never the same; which is a good thing, I think.

I wrap my arms his neck bring him closer to me even though we are already close to each other. His hands are on the back of my neck moving up a little to my hair. I pull away, as soon as I hear the foot steps running down the stairs.

"Hey, Tris!" I look over to see Christina running over to us. "There is someone here to see you, not really sure who it is though."

Christina know what my mom looks like, if it was her she would have told me my mom was here. Or would she?

I get up and pull Tobias up with me and walk a little faster the usual to the steps. I get to the top and Christina point in the direction of an Abnegation man standing in a corner look very out-of-place. When I see his face I feel like my world has just collapsed, like I can't breathe. The man standing in the pit surrounded by the black or Dauntless mixed with blue, red, yellow, and Black and white, was my father.

I can't move, I feel like my feet are glued to the floor, my father, Erudite born, Abnegation grown, in the Dauntless compound, it is more stranger than my mother. Tobias grabs my hand and start to walk towards him, half pulling me behind. When my father see's me he smiles a small Abnegation smile.

When I am close enough he pulls me in for a hug but let's go as fast as the hug came. He looks over at Tobias and extends his hand to Tobias, Tobias takes his hand and shakes it.

"Andrew Prior, " He says. "Beatrice's father."

"Tris." I say to my dad, he looks at me puzzled but lets it slide.

"Four." Tobias says to my father. "Tris' uh-"

"Former, Instructor, now boyfriend." I say. He smiles a little.

"I would think you would be to young for a boyfriend, Beatrice."

"Tris, is my name." I say flatly. "And no. I am not Abnegation anymore, dad. And I am 17, I am not your little girl anymore."

Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder, I know why he does, he does it to calm me down as much as possible, it works.

My father looks at Tobias hand on my shoulder and then at Tobias, he stares as if trying to place something.

"I know you," He says. "You're Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton's son." I feel myself shudder. Tobias drops his hand and looks at my father, not saying a word. I don't even know what to say, Tobias doesn't look much at all like he did when he was sixteen, or younger. I remember seeing him once in a while around Abnegation before he left.

"Where is mom?" I say to break the silence.

"She had other business to attend to." He says still looking at Tobias. I can't help but think of where else my mother would be, when it hits me. Erudite. She could be visiting Caleb.

"Is she visiting Caleb?" I say without thinking. My dad looks at me surprised.

"Yes. Yes she is." He says flatly. He looks around the compound, at the Chasm and the stairs with no railing. "This place doesn't seem so safe."

"It's not." Tobias says with a hint of a laugh, you wouldn't be able to tell it was there if you didn't know him. My dad just nods and looks at me.

"Are your arms okay!" He exclaims I almost forgot about my cuts.

"Oh yeah they are fine, now." I say crossing my arms in an attempt to hide the scars.

"They don't look fine, but if you say so Beatrice,or uh Tris."

-Tobias POV-

Most the parents stay until after we have cake, but for some reason a lot of them are leaving. Including Tris father.

"It was nice seeing you again Tris, we miss you at home." He says to her. "Nice to see you again Tobias."

"Four." I say. "Nice to meet you Mr. Prior."

"Like wise. " He says and leaves the compound.

**Sorry if it sucks. I know Tobias POV was like really short but what ever ha. Review please I love see what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer - You know what I am gonna say so I am not gonna say it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N OH MY GOD! CHAPTER 20! I LOVE YOU ALL! I am like so happy now! I would have never thought my story would get 20 Chapters , 140 review, 74 follower, 35 favorites! I am so excited! Oh and btw you should check out my other stories I have two other Divergent fanfics a TFIOS one and one I just started for Fangirl. (THEY FINALLY HAVE A FANGIRL CATEGORY!)**

-Tobias POV-

It's been three days since the initiates started stage two of training. Tris and I both keep an eye out for those who we think might be Divergent, so far just one, maybe.

The initiates have been actually normal the past three days, no one was attacking each other and James hasn't tried anything on Tris, which is good for him because the next time he does I might make it to where he won't even be able to look at her.

Tris hasn't really got over the fact that her father was here, but then again neither have I. But I think him coming and meeting me has made Tris more open, I guess, she is happier, and I don't really know, she is just different, but a good different.

One thing I have been kind of worried about is Peter, he and Drew got out of the infirmary yesterday, which means Peter will be planing another attack. Which is making me more worried for Tris, more than usual, she has gotten a little mad once but I don't care really, I just want to make sure she is okay

- Page Break-

I wake up to Tris still asleep, she is usually up before me. I get up slowly making sure not to wake her, and slip on some pants and a shirt. I leave locking the door behind me; I hurry to get us some breakfast, I hurry because I want to get back before she wakes..

When I get to the cafeteria, I grab us some eggs, bacon, an orange, coffee, and some milk. I some how fit it all the food on one plate, it's piled over with eggs, and bacon. I grab the plate, and two glasses and walk to our room, slowly, making sure not to spill any of it.

I get to the room ten minutes later. I put the two glasses on the ground next to the door, unlock it, and open it; I grab the glasses and set the plate and glasses on the coffee table near the couch. And walk over to wake Tris.

"Tris," I say lightly. " Hey get up." She doesn't get up, she just rolls over so she isn't facing me. "Tris! GET UP!" I yell, I know she heard me, but she stays in bed and makes her way under the covers, I rip the covers off her. "Right now! Food is getting cold!" I say, not yelling, but louder than usual. She sits up and extends her arms, asking for a hug. I know what she is going to do, she is going to 'hug' me and then pull the blanket from me and curl back in bed, I am not falling for it. I drop the blanket on the floor, and scoop her up in my arms, I drop her on the sofa.

- Tris POV-

I am cold, I just want to have a blanket, to keep me warm. "Okay, I am up! Can I at least have a blanket? I am freezing cold." I say.

Tobias sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. "Nope. You don't _need _a blanket, you just want it."He says and grabs the plate of food. It looks like there is enough for at least half the compound. "Here." He says handing me a fork.

"You couldn't get two plates?" I ask.

"Nope. It was easier this way." He says. We sit in silence and eat our breakfast.

I grab his coffee to try it again, maybe I will like it this time, Tobias gives me a look, I take a sip. Nope, no, no, no, I still don't like it. I put the cup down and pick up the glass of milk and take a big gulp, and lean back nudging my self closer to him, trying to get warm.

After he finishes his coffee, we sit together a while longer. It's almost time to go to training, I don't want to do it but I have too. I get up and slip on some pants and a clean shirt, the shirt is grey, not Abnegation grey, but a dark grey to light to call black, my pants aren't black, they are a darker blue jeans. I slip on my combat boots, and walk over to Tobias who is still siting on the sofa.

"Okay let's go." I say. He gets up and laces his fingers in mine.

"Okay, here we go." He says and we walk out the door.

**Sorry It was so short! I just need to sleep! I wanted to get at least one chapter up this week. I went to a friend's house and we stayed up till 6:30 AM and got up at 1 PM! :O Not good! I have to get up at 7 tomorrow and its 11:32 right now so I kinda need some sleep. :) Thanks for reading It probably sucked but hey whatever...I will make the next chapters better I promise. This one was more of a fill chapter. Chapter 20 the big TWO ZERO...a filler...yay...-_-... Ha Thank you all again for reading! All of your reviews make me more happy and want to write more, so if you really want me to write just Review and tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU ALL! **

**QUESTION ANSWERS!**

**I am starting this new thing you can ask me questions but PM or Review and I will answer them here! I will put you user name and you question and I will answer it! :) SO ASK AWAY! ANYTHING! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the awesome thing Veronica Roth has written... **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hello! So I am like freaking out because Catching Fire comes out in like less than 3 weeks-ish and that mean Divergent Trailer and Catching Fire! So for Halloween I got a black eye...really I did. I went to close a car door it hit my face/eye and now there is a cut and I have a black eye...I feel like so Dauntless! But I didn't hurt... xD Anyways Here is the chapter! :) **

-Tris-

Today the initiates are going though part of their fear landscape just like before just one fear. Some of the I can tell are dreading it, keeping their arms crossed or trying to act brave by joking around.

When Tobias and I got to the room the initiates were already there waiting impatiently. Tobias and I walk in the landscape room together, and close the door, to get everything ready.

"Do you think we will find any Divergent this time?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe. That's when I was sure you were Divergent."

"You Remember when it was?"

"Of course. I remember everything since the day I first say you jump." He says with a small smile, not looking at me, just setting up the machine. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He says turning around so he is facing me. I blush, I'm not sure why I do though. He cups his hand around my face and kisses my lightly. I smile a little. When he pulls away I pull him back and kiss him fierce-fully. His hands move around me pull me closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We pull back at the same time remembering where we are. I walk over to the other side of the machine, blushing, I mess with some wires hooking them up to the machine, every now and then our eyes meet, and our smiles grow bigger.

By the time the machine is hooked up and we are ready for the first initiate we are laughing, I almost forgot why we were laughing. I open the door and call a name not sure which one but he walks in, and takes a seat. Tobias and I have stopped laughing but we are still smiling and letting out laud breaths when we look at each other.

I grab the needle and inject the serum into his neck, that's when I see it's James. I don't know why but I laugh a little harder, and Tobias laughs a little more to and hook James and our selves up to the machine.

"Will you two please stop. your laughter is making me nervous." James says.

"I am afraid not." Tobias says with a smile only I can see is there, I laugh a little trying to keep it in. I feel like I am under peace serum, unable to control my laughter, everything is funny.

Before I didn't realize what was so funny but it hits me, there are cameras in here, and Tobias has told me Eric watch the fear landscape room while the initiates are being trained. Remembering this makes me smile a little, not laugh, but smile.

Before I know it we are in one of James fears. I have practiced not manipulating other people fears to my own with some help of my close friends, who know about my Divergence. I wait a little as the fear starts to form.

_The smoke covers the ground, I see James he is standing with a gun, there are flames of smoke around him, his eyes filling with tears. _

_"Kill them, Kill all of them." A voice says. I look around for the person who was talking but all I see are children, lots of children around the ages 9-12. _

_"I can't! I won't!" James screams to the voice. _

_"If you don't I will kill you, and the children! SHOOT THEM!" I don't know the voice, I try to think if I know it but I don't. I grab Tobias hand. _

_James raises his gun to his shoulder aiming at a little girl maybe 10 years old. I want to stop but I can't it's his fear he need to deal with it, I can't interfere. _

_He slowly presses the trigger tears filling his eyes, before the trigger is fully pressed he throws the gun to the ground. "I am not going to shoot a child!" He yells. _

_"I will then." The Voice says. A women walks out of nowhere and picks up the gun, and shoot four children. _

_"MOM! STOP! DON'T! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" James screams. That is way I don't know the voice. Its his moms._

_His mother hands him the gun forcing it to his chest. "Shoot them! Now! No one cares for children, they are no use to us. I didn't want any children but you came along." _

_I don't know how a mother could hate he child so much. James grabs the gun and aims it to his mother. "Mom I can't shoot them but I can shot you, you have told me so many time that you hate me and you would kill me if you could." He lowers the gun and hand it to his mom. "Shoot me. Go ahead." _

_His mother doesn't take the gun. "No. You are going to kill them. If you do, I will not kill you, I will treat you like a mother should treat her child." His mother disappears, and he start to shoot the children, anger flushes his face as he shoots them. I can feel the tears in my eyes. _

_As I watch the last child's lifeless body drop to the ground and James falls to the ground his hand in his face as he cries. _

When it's all over I feel numb, I feel bad for James, I know he's an ass hole, but no one should have to do that.

He stands up, and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"You are free to go." Tobias says, no emotion in his voice. James nods, before he leaves he says: "Please don't tell anyone."

"We won't." I say quietly, He leaves the room closing the door.

**How was it? Tell me! pLEASE! Also if you see a spelling error TELL ME where it is! :) Okay Thanks! Review PLEASE!**

**QUESTION ANSWERS! **

**I am answering question, any kind! Just ask me! you can ask me by reviewing or PMing and I will answer them HERE! :) **

**Disclaimer - I don't own any part of the amazing Divergent books...I wish I did. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 maybe 4 day I dunno. I have been reading FanFics and RPing with someone so yeah, and school, school is a pain in the butt. anyways Here ya go. **

- Tobias -

After all the initiates finish going through the fear simulation, Tris and I pack up the machine.

"You wanna go back to the apartment or get food?" She asks me.

"Uh I don't care, not hungry, but I can still eat." I say. I still can't get James Fear out of my head, I have never heard of a mother hating her child. I don't think my mother hated me, just my father, and she couldn't just take me with her to the factionless when she's supposed to be dead. I am still not letting James get away with anything he does wrong though. Just 'cause your mom hates you, doesn't give you an excuse to be a bully, sure your old family had problem, make a new one when you change factions, everyone else has.

"Well let's just go back to the apartment, I am not hungry either." She says taking my hand, and leads me out the door.

She doesn't let go till we get to our room. "I am gonna take a shower." She says walking into the bathroom.

"Okay," I say. "I will be back, gotta talk to Zeke about something."

"Okay. Hurry back though, I don't like being alone and you know that." I laugh a little and kiss her goodbye. When she closes the bathroom door I leave to go find Zeke.

- Page Break -

"Zeke! Hey I need to talk to you, and the others can you get Will, Uriah, Shauna, and the rest of them just not Christina I am gonna find her." I say. "It might take a while so just have them meet me by the train at 10:03. Okay."

"Sure Four, whats this about?" He says.

"Nothing, yet. I will tell you at 10:00." I say and take off running to find Christina.

- Minutes Later -

"Hey! Christina!" I yell when I see her. She stops walking and waits till I reach her.

"yeah, Four."

"Hey I need you to distract Tris around 9:40-ish." I say.

"Why? Where are you going? Are you cheating on her, Four I swear if you are I gonn-"

"Christina!" I stop her before she continues. "I am going to plan her Birthday party I need you to be with her distract her while I plan it with Zeke and the other, I will have Will fill you in when we get back okay."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry 'bout that. That is really nice of you! How do you know its her birthday?"

"Yeah. Well I have a few connections, and I just know."

"Okay what ever, When is it?"

"Three days from now. It has to be big its her 17th."

"Yeah. I know. Okay I can do that See ya at 9:40-ish."

"Kay, Thanks!" I say and take off running again, Tris has to be out of the shower by now.

- Tris-

I have been out of the shower for 20 minutes when Tobias finally gets back.

"Finally. Took you forever and a half." I say glaring at him.

"Sorry got caught by Will, he wanted to talk to me about Christina. Guess he is have problems or something."

"Okay well I am sure it wouldn't take a half hour." I say with no emotion.

"Look. I am sorry. I really am, you know I wouldn't never leave you here alone for long if I didn't have to."

"yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Hey. Don't." He says and pulls me close to him. I try to push back but his grip just tightens "I love you Tris."

"I know." I say, I don't put my arms around him, I am mad even if he says he loves me, he can't get me to hug him. Not when I am mad.

"I don't think you do though." He says and tilts my head so I am looking at him, he kisses me lightly. I still don't move.

The next thing I know he whispers something in my ear, but before I can register what he says he tickles me, I fall to the ground laughing and trying to slap his hand away.

"STOP! YOUR KILLING ME!" I scream with laughter.

"No! I am not going to stop." He says. I get up and run to the bathroom hoping to lock myself in there until he stops. But I fail, he grabs me and yank's me to the couch I fall hard on the couch, he straddles me, tickling me.

"I can't...Breath!" I somehow manage to get out. He stop tickling me. I smile, he looks so worried, I love when he look worried over something so silly. I can't help but kiss him, I and feel his sign, and he deepens the kiss.

- Tobias -

I didn't expect her to be that mad, but when I tickle her I can always get her happy.

I kiss her once more lightly. "Now let's try this again," I say. "I love you, Tris." She laughs a little.

"I know." Is all she says.

I go in to kiss her again, but stop when our lips are just about to touch, "Wong answer." I say and start to tickle her again, she lets out a scream.

"OH MY GOD! OKAY, OKAY! I love you too!" She scream trying to get out from under me. I stop tickling her.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you?" I say. She leans in really close to me and lightly kisses me, she moves her head slightly so her mouth is next to me ear.

"I said 'I love you too!'" She screams n my ear, I fall off her onto the floor. She sits up right on the couch and starts to laugh.

"Gah! That hurt! My ear is still ringing." I say and start to laugh. I get back on the couch and scoot closer to Tris.

"I love you more." I say and peck her on the cheek. She looks me in the eyes, her blue eyes look grey, but bright.

"I don't think so." She says and kiss me, I Put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, we end up falling backwards on the couch so we are laying down, Tris straddling me, I deepen the kiss. I forget that Christina is coming, but I remember when I hear a knock on the door.

Tris moans and gets off me and walks over to the door.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Christina says, sounding kind of mad. "Alone." she adds looking at me.

"Okay." Tris says.

"I will come back in about an hour or so." I say getting off the couch and head to the door. Tris stops me and kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck and whispers, "We can finish this later right?"

"You bet." I say and kiss her lightly. Christina rolls her eyes.

"Come on you too, we don't have all night, it's almost 10:00." When I hear it's almost I ten I pull back.

"Okay. Bye." I say and close the door leaving Christina to do her job.

**How was it? Tell me! :) if you see a spelling error TELL ME where it is! What should they do for Tris' Birthday!? Tell mE! By Reviewing or PMing me! Either is awesome! **

**QUESTION ANSWERS**

**So once again I am just saying I am answering questions just PM me or Review. I do get them and read them and I will answer all of them here! :)**

**Disclaimer - Yeah. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N HAVE YOU SEEN THE DIVERGENT OFFICIAL TRAILER! ITS SO AWESOME! WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE DO IT AND TELL ME HOW YOU LOVE IT ! So I have a question for you all, Who is excited for Catching Fire? Tell me! :) **

-Tobias-

- Two days later -

Tomorrow is Tris' birthday, we have it all planed out, surprise party, close friends and other people we hardly know, Its going to be awesome. I hope.

Tris and I wait outside the Fear Simulation room for the initiates to arrive, they should be here any minute. Tris is taps her foot impatiently.

"They're going to be here any minute." I say.

"I know, I just hate waiting." I pull her in and hug her, I know she doesn't need me to comfort her when she is impatient but I just want to be closer to her.

"Here they are finally!" She says and stand up, walking into the room.

"Okay! Listen up! This is your last day to be in your own fear simulations. Tomorrow you will be going through one of the trainers fear landscapes." I say.

"Whose will it be?" Alex, asks.

"You will see." I say. "Rachel, you're first."

Tris and I hook Rachel, and our selves up to the machine. Tris gives Rachel the serum, I watch our surroundings blur, as the room fads away.

_I can hear Rachel screaming, loud. I look at what it is, spiders, tons of them big and small. She screams and tries to step on them, but they just grow bigger every time she steps on it. The spiders start to climb up her, she brushes them off screaming louder. _

_"SOME ONE GET THEM OFF ME!" She screams. Her screams sound like some one if being killed, which in understandable this is her fear. _

_Before I know it I see a person walking up to her, a boy. "It's okay. Rachel, they are small and they can't hurt you, watch." The boy says and sits on the ground with the spiders they move to him, but don't bite, or climb on him. Rachel runs away, screaming the spiders follow her. _

_"PLEASE! Max! HELP Me!" She screams. to the boy. _

_"Rachel. Your mom and dad both say you need to over come this fear. OVER COME IT! Sit with the spiders." He says. _

_How is he in her fear, she isn't afraid of him, that's not what it seems like. Who is he? Is he related to her, or what?  
_

_"You know I can't! You always kill them for me! "_

_"Yeah. Well now I can't, you know that. You and I both chose different."  
_

_Rachel cries harder as the spiders crawl up her. "Okay. I will try." She says and sits next to Max grabs his hand._

_"See, if you calm down they will calm down." He says. The spiders start to climb off her, and move to one small, crack in the floor, I didn't notice before._

_Rachel and Max stand, still holding hands. "Thank you. But I don't think I will ever get over this fear, my heart to still kind of racing just thinking about them." She says. That must be why we're still here. _

_"Calm down then and stop thinking about them." He says._

_"I can't." Rachel says looking down at the floor. Max tilts her head to look and him, he kisses her lightly._

Before I knew it I'm back in the fear simulations room. I unhook me and Tris, Tris unhook's, Rachel. There are still tears in her eyes, when she leaves the room.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Short Chapter I know. I am sorry, I haven't been updating. Kind of Busy getting ready for catching Fire, school, admining my fan pages on Facebook, finishing the Harry Potter movies, reading The Host, and doing stuff with friends. November is really busy for me so yah. But I had to get this chapter up, I have worked on it slowly a little every other day. Took me about a week or two just to find the time to write. Any way thanks for being patient ish.**

**I AM STILL ANSWERING QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :) **

**(If you see any spelling mistakes tell me:) Thank! ) **

**Disclaimer - Don't own it, you all know that. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all for the super kind Reviews! Some of them almost made me cry! You are all so kind even if I don't post in a while! Thank you! So, a lot of you excited for Catching Fire! Same!**

*Same Day.*

- Tris -

All week Tobias has been, acting different, not different in a bad way, but a weird way.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask on our way home from training the initiates.

"Hm I don't know, spend they day with you maybe. " He says, sounding like he is out of it, not paying attention.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem kind of distant."

"Me. Oh. Yeah. No I am fine, Probably just need to spend some more time with you. Alone." He says with a wink.

"Yeah. Okay. I get me all tomorrow, just the two of us. No one else. Deal?"

"Eh no deal. I want to, be with you for the rest of the day, which is about 4 hours but, hey who need sleep." He says and nudges me a little to hard I tumble to the side a little, but I come back and run into him harder than he did, to me, he hits the wall behind him. "Hey! Careful you could hurt me."

"How do you know that not what I was trying to do." I say a little to flirty.

"So now your trying to kill me?" He says leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms. He looks his age, 19, he usually look older, maybe mid twenties, but once in a while you can see he really is still a teenager, like the rest of us, well kind of.

"Not exactly." I say stepping closer to him.

"Mmmhmmm. Well if that's that case looks like I might have to defend myself." He says.

- Tobias -

I rush over to her and scoop her up, slinging her over my shoulder, and walk to our room.

"Tobias Eaton! Put me down! Now!" She says in a hushed voice.

"I can't. I am defending myself, if I put you down you will attack me."

"Oh shut up and put me down."

"Fine," I say. "Only because I have to unlock the door." Tris just smile and leans against the wall waiting for me to unlock the door, I fumble for my key, and unlock the door.

I walk in holding the door open for her, and close it after we are in the room.

"Well, we are home now. What do you want to do? Watch a movie, go out, just stay in and talk or what?" Tris asks me.

I walk over to her and sit next to her in the couch, our legs touching. Its been awhile since we have been alone together, without someone interrupting us.

"Well I think we should stay in, if anyone needs us they can wait until tomorrow, this is me and you time." I say.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"And I love you." She says with a smile, and lightly kisses my cheek.

- Tris -

I like Tobias, plan to stay in, we don't spend much time together, with training, and people bugging us. Its nice.

"Maybe she should put a 'GO AWAY!' sign on the door." I suggest.

"Rather smart of you." He says and grabs a piece of paper, and writes 'GO AWAY!' on it and tears it so it can hang on the door.

"It's the Erudite in me." I say with a laugh. He laughs a little, more of a heavy exhale, and walks to the door, opening it to hang the door sign he made.

In six long strides he take his seat next to me on the couch. I lean on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"isn't this cozy." He says with a hint of a laugh.

"Very," I say and look up at him. "I wish we could just freeze this moment. You know? Never let it melt away."

"Everything has to melt some time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say worried, not sure why though.

"Well," He says. "If I move like this," He says and shift his body so he is facing me. "And do this." He kisses my lips lightly. "Then it has melted away, some times its good to unfreeze a moment, so you can move to the next beautiful moment. A moment you never want to leave, but you do so you can move on to the next."

I can't help but smile a big smile, that make me feel like a fool, but that what love is right? Being so in love you're a fool without knowing it sometimes? "Can you put that in writing because that was beautiful." I say and kiss him passionately.

"If you want me to I can." He says quietly

"Do."

"Come here." He says and pats his lap. I sit on his lap straddling him, he kisses my cheek. "Do you still, wish we were frozen, in that one moment?"

"No, I think we should unfreeze this moment and move to the next."

"I agree." He says, kissing me, he wraps his hand around me, pressing the small of my back so I am closer to him, intensifying the kiss.

I bring my hand under his shirt my fingers finding each of his tattoos on his back, Amity, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless. We pull apart just long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, and connecting our lips once again. I feel his bare skin on my hands, he is warm, strong, kind, gentile, caring, smart, selfless, honest, everything I wish I could be, but never can.

We pull apart abruptly when we hear a knock on the door. "Did you not see the sign!" Tobias yells so who ever it is can hear him.

"To bad Four! I need to talk to you Four! I will just barge in if I have to." It's Cristina, why is she here and asking for Tobias?

Tobias moans, I slide off his lap, and smooth our my shirt, walking to the door with Tobias, he opens it.

"Alone if you don't mind Tris." Christina says.

"Oh, yeah sure I'll just get in the bedroom." I say with a hint of anger. Why is she asking to talk to my boyfriend alone?

- Christina -

I hate doing this to Tris, but I mean it's not like I am stealing Four. I didn't realize it before but Four, doesn't have his short on and he looks a little irritated.

"Oh god. I'm sorry I did it again, I interrupted you guys huh?" He nods slightly. "Darn I always just pick the perfect time, god Christina you are such an idiot." I say more to myself than him. "No you guys are idiots for even doing...whatever stiffs do, at this time."

"What do you mean 'Whatever stiffs do.' We aren't stiffs, we're just are Dauntless as you, maybe even more. Don't put you bad timing on us, now what did you want, how is the, you know going." He says.

"Sure. Um yeah it's all fine, I was, nominated to tell you that Zeke has, the present you are giving her. He said to go see him about a half hour before the, whole thing goes down, tomorrow."

"Oh! Okay good. Thanks. Now next time come earlier lets say, um if we don't come to dinner don't come at all." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah I think I will never come again. It's so awkward to a half-naked man. God Four put some clothes on when you go to answer the door. "

"Hey it's my house I could answer the door with less than this on at all. So can it. "

"yeah something no one want's to see. See ya tomorrow, remember don't breathe a word of it, I know it was your idea but still, she can somehow get it out of you."

"She probably doesn't even know it's her birthday, remember they don't celebrate birthdays in Abnegation. And she can't get it out of me." He says.

"Whatever she will get it out of you, and if she does get it out of you, that would be a huge waste of, well everything."

"Ah Shut up she wont get it out of me. But she might if you keep talking and not letting me get back to her, so goodbye."

"Bye." I say and walk down the hall. I hope this all works out Tris needs to have at least one happy day once in a while, even if I somehow ruin it.

- Tris -

"What was that about, it's been ten minutes." I say.

"She was telling me about Zeke, and Uriah. They got in a fight, not physical, but almost." Tobias says sitting next to me on the bed, he puts his arm around me.

"Tell me about it. It mean must have been, interesting if it took ten minutes." I say. I can't help it I am curious, I don't believe him.

He rambles on the story about Zeke and Uriah, it's only been about three minutes and I feel like I am about to kill someone.

"Okay. I get it." I say and lay back on the bed.

"Well you wanted to know the story so I told it to you, or started to tell you."

"Yeah, didn't know it'd be boring, whats the point I mean what were they even fighting over, don't answer that I don't want to know"

"I wont." He says and leans over me, propping himself up by his elbow, he leans down and kisses me lightly.

I smile a little, He knows how to make me feel better, even when I am furious, right, now all of my irritation has melted away, we are in a new moment, us together, only us, no one interrupting us.

**SO! How was it? Chapter 24 next is 25 OH MY GOD QUARTER WAY TO 100 AH A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE MILLSTONE! And it's all because of you guys! You are all so amazing! Also 175 reviews AHH! THANK YOU!. Please tell me what you think! and the NEXT chapter Chapter 25 if gonna fo sho be Tris' birthday! I have some Ideas but I need more tell me what they should do! I plan on having it at least 2 chapters! :) **

**Disclaimer - YOU KNOW WHAT IS 4-5 DAYS AWAY! CATCHING FIRE! YEAH wOOHOO! Oh anyway I don't own the rights to Divergent that awesome, awesome book. **


End file.
